Casualidades por doquier
by LeisureDoll
Summary: La identidad de nuestra heroína es descubierta, y no precisamente de la manera más agradable. El joven Adrien Agreste tendrá muchas cosas que asimilar, aunque su corazón ya se hubiera decidido desde el inicio. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si el resto de sus conocidos también tuviera que asimilar ciertas cosas a la hora de luchar contra los akumas? La solución era una y solo una: amor.
1. Una decisión torcida

**Capítulo 1: Una decisión torcida**

El timbre sonó, retumbando por todos los lugares del edificio, sabiendo ya lo que significaba. Era el final de otra jornada de clase, concretamente de un lunes, el día que más pesado se hacía volver a la rutina después del merecido fin de semana y Marinette no veía el momento de salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que constituían su clase para tomar el aire. Le agobiaban. Llevaba todo el día abrumada y atosigada por sus pensamientos.

Después de mucho tiempo reflexionando, había tomado una decisión importante. Ese día le propondría a Adrien ir al cine, probablemente por la oscuridad que reinaría. De esa forma, no tendría que verse tan apurada de exponer su sonrojo o sus patosas acciones que siempre realizaba cuando estaba junto a él. Y, probablemente, sería un buen comienzo para dejar de ser tan insegura cuando estaba a su lado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sola en la clase, con Alya en la puerta llamándola.

-Eh, Marinette, ¿qué haces? ¿No sales? Pensaba que ibas a pedirle a Adr…

-¡Ah! – Marinette se levantó del sitio y corrió al lado de su amiga para taparle la boca con las dos manos. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a hacer, así que miró a los lados bajo la mirada de sorpresa de su amiga y suspiró aliviada en cuanto vio que no había nadie a menos de, por lo menos, diez metros. – Lo siento. – Retiró sus dos manos lentamente para juntarlas de nuevo detrás de su propia espalda. – Solo estoy algo nerviosa...

Alya le sonrió gentilmente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No pasa nada. – Puso sus manos en los hombros de Marinette, enfrentándola. – Vamos, Marinette. Hoy va a ser el día, ¿de acuerdo? Y todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí. – Le sonrió, obteniendo como respuesta otra sonrisa que aparentaba ser el reflejo de la relajación.

La castaña esperó a que la chica cuya doble identidad era aún desconocida bajara las escaleras para reunirse con su probable futura cita.

Marinette bajaba las escaleras con decisión seguida de su amiga, que no paraba de darle ánimos en silencio a cada peldaño que avanzaba.

Una vez en la planta de abajo, salió por la gran puerta principal del edificio. Allí, a lo lejos y tras las ocres escaleras que daban lugar a la entrada, se encontraba Adrien hablando con Nino amistosamente como hacían cada día al salir de clase. Sus piernas mutaron a lo que iba siendo un flan, y sus neuronas aún no eran capaces de asimilar lo que iba a hacer, más aún cuando se perdió en sus ojos verdes y en su frondoso pelo del color del oro al mismo tiempo que se reía, seguramente por los comentarios ingeniosos de su compañero de las gafas.

Y había que mirarla a ella. Torpe, corriente, en esos momentos sospechaba que pálida y al borde del ataque al corazón, incapaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas que tuvieran sentido si hablaba con él.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Que se va a ir! ¡Ahora o nunca, Marinette! – Alya le pegó un gran empujón, obligándola a bajar escalones a toda prisa tratando de no tropezarse consigo misma para no caer de morros en mitad de la calle. Era lo que le faltaba ya.

-Ah... – En una situación normal, no le habría costado nada hacer parar a sus pies, pero estaban completamente temblando, por lo que se le hizo difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Pudo frenar afortunadamente a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia, pero Adrien no se había percatado de su presencia aún. Menos mal, pensó. Miró para atrás, viendo cómo Alya le guiñaba un ojo, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo, Marinette. – Le dijo una pequeña vocecilla para animarla que provenía de su bolso en su cadera.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en el chico, asintió convencida cerró los puños y tragó saliva. Allá iba. Un paso, luego otro, y cuando se diera cuenta, estaría intercambiando palabras con Adrien.

Oh, no. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Adrien ya se había dado cuenta de que Marinette se estaba dirigiendo hacia él, puesto que miró en su dirección. O eso pensaba ella. A su lado apareció Lila con una sonrisa seductora de oreja a oreja. Podía ser que Ladybug, a la que ya odiaba, la hubiera humillado delante del joven Agreste hacía poco tiempo y él supiera de todas sus mentiras para ser popular, pero no se rendiría a la hora de conquistarlo.

-Adrien... – La joven mentirosa se abrió paso para ponerse al lado de su objetivo.

Como una idiota, Marinette disimuló como pudo, desviando sus pasos hacia la derecha hasta llegar a unos matorrales tras los cuales se escondió, agachándose. Los nervios se evaporaron enseguida, pero fueron sustituidos nada más y nada menos que por una profunda tristeza.

-Marinette... – La llamó Tikki preocupada, pero tuvo que volver a esconderse en el bolso en cuanto alguien llegó a su lado.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?

-Alya...Sí, creo. – La morena enterró su cara en sus brazos, que había apoyado previamente sobre sus rodillas una vez que se había sentado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que sus destellos azules brillaban con el sol. – No, no estoy nada bien.

Ante la negativa, Alya le puso una reconfortante mano en el hombro y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué nunca tengo el valor suficiente? ¿Por qué soy tan patética? – Gimoteaba.

-No digas eso, no eres patética. Simplemente te pones nerviosa. Eso es todo. Y debes tener más confianza en ti misma. – Su amiga intentó despegarle los brazos de la cara, sobre todo porque se le hacía difícil entenderla si hablaba con la cara aprisionada entre las extremidades – ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? – Le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estás de broma? – Marinette se dio la vuelta y se asomó tras unas ramas para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando entre Lila y Adrien. Por lo que pudo apreciar desde aquella distancia y con numerosas hojas en su campo de visión, Lila había apoyado la mano en el hombro del chico, acercando su cara cada vez más siempre que hablaba. Eso le hirvió la sangre a la heroína, debía reconocer que con la mayor presencia de la nueva estudiante alrededor de SU Adrien, se estaba viendo obligada a reaccionar para no perderle, aunque terminó resignada. – Es inútil. Pocas veces tomo la decisión de invitar a Adrien a algún sitio o hablar con él, y cuando lo hago, no hago otra cosa que fastidiarla o quedar mal, ya sea por mis nervios, por mi torpeza e inseguridad o por todo a la vez.

En ese momento, Chloe bajó las escaleras de la entrada acompañada de Sabrina, no sin dirigirle una mirada de odio a Lila. Ahora tenía más competencia en lo que a conquistar al joven modelo se refería, pero no iba a rebajarse e interrumpir la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Eso ya sería demasiado ridículo enfrente de los ojos de su rival.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Qué se ha creído Lila? ¿Qué puede quitarme a Adrien? ¿No le basta con conocer a realizadores de Hollywood y que hayan escrito canciones sobre ella? – Al parecer, Chloe no estaba al corriente de que todo lo que había dicho Lila desde que llegó no era más que una sarta de mentiras.

-Pero, Chloe – Dijo Sabrina algo cohibida por miedo a la reacción de la rubia. – ¿No sería una buena idea interrumpirles?

-¿Y quedar mal ante Adrien pareciendo una acosadora? Já. A veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan estúpida y ser mi mejor amiga al mismo tiempo. – Concluyó con un gruñido amenazante a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento... – Con miedo y arrepentimiento por haber abierto la boca, se revolvió en el sitio para terminar callándose.

-¡Ah! – La rubia vio cómo Lila se despedía seductoramente, esta parte no le hizo mucha gracia, de Adrien. Perfecto. Era la oportunidad perfecta para interceptarle y poder causarle una mejor impresión que la que Lila habría podido darle, pero se vio distraída por una voz que se alzaba una octava más de lo natural.

-¡No permitiré que sigas pensando eso de ti! ¡Tú eres mucho mejor que ella! Eres inteligente, guapa, muy simpática y dulce, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, sin necesitar mentiras para gustar a la gente ni caer bien.

-Pero, Alya...

La castaña levantó una mano, indicándole a Marinette que no la interrumpiera.

-Tienes mucho talento, puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas, ¿me oyes? Y eso sin contar que eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Y ahora sal ahí y proponle a Adrien una cita. ¡No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta!

-No creo que...

-Marinette. – En ese momento, Alya ya se puso seria. – Algún día Adrien tendrá que enterarse, algún día tendrá que saber que estás enamorada de él.

Como única respuesta, Alya recibió una sonrisa de completa gratitud, lo que no se esperaba era también recibir un grito.

Un momento. Marinette no había abierto la boca y su cara también reflejaba la confusión. Las dos amigas miraron hacia arriba, donde una cabellera recogida en una coleta asomaba por encima de unos azules ojos enfadados y consternados.

-¿Cómo? – Chloe puso los brazos en jarras. – ¿Enamorada de Adrien?

Marinette se levantó a la defensiva seguida de Alya para enfrentar a la rubia. Una cosa es que no se llevaran bien, y otra muy distinta, espiarla y tratar de dejarla en ridículo enfrente de todo el mundo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Es ridículo – Bastante tenía que aguantar la hija del alcalde con Lila. – ¡Totalmente ridículo! – Ese último grito captó la atención de todos los presentes, aunque no eran muchos dada la hora que era. – ¿¡En serio estás enamorada de Adrien, Marinette!? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Mírate! – Chloe se rio a pleno pulmón tratando de minarle la moral a su enemiga para, así, intentar quitarse a una rival de en medio. – No tienes nada que hacer, Marinette. En cambio, yo – puso énfasis en esa última palabra – soy más importante que tú. Soy la divertida, lista y guapa hija del alcalde de París. Y, en cambio, ¿quién eres tú, eh? La hija de dos personas que poseen una panadería. – Chloe volvió a reírse con intención acompañada de Sabrina, quien lo hacía tímidamente, pero Alya mostró una expresión de cabreo, y la cara y el gruñido de enfado de la atacada no eran menos, sobresalieron en la marea de carcajadas de la hija del alcalde. Una de las cosas que había aprendido a hacer desde que era Ladybug era no tener miedo a las provocaciones o a los ataques de Chloe, pudiendo enfrentarla perfectamente.

No obstante, no supo por qué, dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha como si alguna fuerza divina le hubiera obligado a hacerlo, haciendo que su mochila cayera al suelo y su rostro se destensara, dando lugar a la parálisis más absoluta.

Allí, unos metros más allá, a lo lejos, hacía mucho tiempo que Adrien y Nino habían interrumpido su conversación para centrarse en los gritos de Chloe. El chico de ojos verdes se encontraba...Sí, estaba totalmente sorprendido.

¡Lo había escuchado todo! Y todo significaba…TODO. Cómo Chloe se mofaba de ella, aunque eso no le importara en absoluto, cómo su amor por él era revelado y, sobre todo, cómo ella no lo negó y se quedó con la cara descompuesta sin poder reaccionar, lo que confirmaba cualquier tipo de duda.

No obstante, la cara de sorpresa Adrien no era menor. Nino miró a su mejor amigo, quien seguía mirando a Marinette con los ojos como platos sin apenas pestañear.

-¡Eso ha sido muy rastrero! ¿Quién te has creído para hacer este tipo de cosas? – Intervino Alya, rompiendo el silencio al dirigirse a Chloe con agresividad.

La conciencia estaba moliendo a palos a Marinette. Si antes se había perdido en sus ojos verdes, ahora se estaba ahogando, muriendo lenta e inexorablemente. Era incluso capaz de escuchar cómo sus taquicardias retumbaban en su cabeza. Por inercia, cogió su mochila, se la cargó al hombro y se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo la vuelta a su casa corriendo al mismo tiempo en el que las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. No de la tristeza, sino de la rabia por que Chloe hubiera sacado lo que sentía por Adrien a la luz de aquella manera tan brusca, por su cobarde huida, por su propia incapacidad para hacer nada en esos casos.

-¿Eh? – Le costó unos momentos a Alya asimilar que su amiga se había volatilizado.

Chloe volvió a reírse y, esta vez, Sabrina también lo hacía, pero con más intensidad. Ahora Chloe estaría más atenta en meterse con Marinette, por lo que necesitaría apoyo.

-Eso ha sido muy cruel. – Poco le faltó a Alya para abalanzarse contra la joven y déspota rubia, pero tenía que confortar a su amiga. Tras mirar a Nino, su pareja desde hacía poco, para confirmar que gestionarían la situación que se les vendría encima, fue en su busca. – ¡Marinette! – También salió corriendo rumbo a la panadería. – ¡Marinette, espera!


	2. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 2: Aclaraciones**

-Marinette... – Susurró Adrien. – ¿Enamorada de mí? – Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir divagando, pues Chloe se enganchó con sus dos brazos a su cuello.

-Parece que cualquier persona piensa que puede estar a tu nivel. – Ella inclinó la cabeza para besarle mientras él se echaba para atrás lo más que podía. – No pienses en ella, tú te mereces otra cosa.

-Chlo... – Adrien cogió a la chica retirándole los dos brazos de su cuello. – Ahora no es el momento. – Le dijo de manera seca.

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaso te vas preocupar por ella? – La chica se rio con ironía. – Muy bien, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estoy. – Tras guiñarle un ojo, desapareció con la cabeza bien alta con Sabrina siguiéndola cual esclava incondicional.

En el lugar se quedaron Adrien y Nino, que se miraron mutuamente.

-Adrien...

El aludido se colocó mejor la cartera en el hombro.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Marinette. – Dijo decidido.

-¡No, espera! – Su amigó lo interceptó cogiéndole por el hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Nino, tengo que ir...Marinette...probablemente... – Se sorprendió de cómo las palabras no eran capaces de salir de su garganta. – Además, Chloe no ha sido demasiado amable con ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero deja que Alya hable con ella primero. Confía en mí. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas, necesitan hablar entre ellas primero, ¿no es cierto? – Nino le sonrió para tranquilizarle, y pareció convencerle, porque le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Tras unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda por parte de Nino, los dos se fueron muy probablemente a dar un paseo para hacer tiempo. Además, había que aprovechar que ese día no tenía ni sesión de fotos, ni clase de esgrima ni de chino, por muy milagroso que pareciera.

Marinette había llegado a su casa sin pasar por la panadería, así evitaría preguntas incómodas de sus padres que seguían trabajando atendiendo a los posibles clientes. Subió corriendo a su habitación y se abandonó a la cama, metiendo su cabeza entre cojines. Minutos después, notó una presión cerca de su pierna izquierda.

-Marinette. – Alya le colocó una mano en la espalda. – Tranquila. ¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto?

-Gracias, pero ya no se puede hacer nada me temo. – Como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja, se incorporó, quedando sentada. – Esa…Chloe. – Manifestó, enfadada. – Por su culpa, Adrien se ha enterado de todo. No quería que se enterara así. Ahora Adrien se sorprenderá, luego se enfadará, y terminará odiándome por pensar que soy una acosadora al haber estado ocultándoselo durante mucho tiempo. ¡Es el fin! Oh, Alya. ¡Ayúdame! No podré superar esto yo sola. – Marinette se puso en su característico modo dramático, que parecía incluso cómico. Para relajarse, se apoyó en el pecho de su amiga, abrazándola.

Alya no pudo más que reírse.

-Veo que tu percepción sobre las cosas no cambia. Aunque puede que sea una buena noticia para ti.

-¿Qué? – Marinette se apartó de Alya con los ojos llorosos.

-Piénsalo. Ya sabías que se tendría que enterar tarde o temprano. Según yo lo veo, te has quitado un gran peso de encima.

Puso los ojos en blanco para terminar de nuevo con la cabeza entre los cojines.

-En estos momentos tienes que ser fuerte, Marinette, e ir a hablar con Adrien. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá todo y no, no creo que suceda lo que acabas de predecir.

-Es más fácil de decir que de hacer, lo sabes, ¿no? – Farfulló la afectada entre las telas.

La castaña desenfundó su teléfono móvil para buscar en él algo en concreto, ilusionada.

-Vamos, en estos momentos tienes que ser como ella. – Alya le puso el teléfono a la altura de la cabeza.

-¿Eh? – Marinette giró un poco el cuello, de tal forma que un ojo podía ver lo que ocurría a su lado. – ¿Ella?

-¡Ladybug! Es la más fuerte e impresionante de las superheroínas. – Alya estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Hablar de Ladybug realmente le encantaba.

Como única respuesta, Marinette volvió a hundir la cabeza al completo y resopló. Eso tenía que ser una broma. No había mejor persona que ella misma como ejemplo a seguir, pensó con ironía.

Visto lo visto, la morena no estaba por la labor de animarse. De hecho, estaba más hundida que nunca. Como vio que no hacía mucho allí, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola durante lo que quedaba de día. Suspiró y se levantó para irse.

-Escucha, ya sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. – Le dijo antes de bajar las escaleras y dejar a la morena sola. Marinette solamente respondió asintiendo con la cabeza cómo pudo.

Nada más desaparecer Alya, Marinette se puso a llorar de repente, en cuanto pudo estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Quizá en un principio parecía que exageraba, pero no le extrañaba nada que Adrien terminara odiándola. No era capaz de hablarle ni siquiera para preguntarle qué tal se encontraba como para aclararle toda la situación y sus verdaderos sentimientos. No quería moverse del sitio; se sentía segura tras sus cuatro paredes y bajo su techo.

Tikki salió del bolsito rosa para posarse en el hombro de la portadora del Miraculous al que estaba conectada, escuchando solamente sollozos.

-Marinette... – Se atrevió a decir, pero los sollozos no cesaban. Si eso, se hicieron más intensos. – Marinette, por favor, no llores más.

-Lo siento Tikki, ahora no estoy de humor para hablar. – Gimoteó.

La pequeña kwami suspiró, triste por ver a Marinette de ese modo. Muy seguramente, le costaría superar aquello.

Alya salió del portal de Marinette. Cuando cerró la puerta, resopló. Aquello afectaría a su amiga bastante, estaba segura de ello. Cerró los ojos pensando en cómo podría ayudarla, pero los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó su nombre. Miró a los lados y allí estaba él. Nino moviendo el brazo en alto para indicarle que fuera con él. En cuanto se acercó, vio que no estaba solo. Adrien estaba con él, pero este último no parecía muy contento. Tampoco estaba triste sino, más bien, reflexivo.

-Ah, estáis aquí. – Dijo en cuanto se puso a la altura de los dos chicos.

-Sí. – Nino se inclinó para darle un corto beso a su novia, esbozando ella una pequeña sonrisa ante ese contacto. – Estábamos dando un paseo.

-¿Un paseo? – Alya miró hacia su izquierda. Adrien miraba al suelo y tenía los puños cerrados en su regazo. Al parecer, también le había afectado el enterarse de aquella manera.

-Voy a ir a hablar con Marinette. – Dijo el joven modelo de manera contundente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, serio y con decisión.

-Eh...No creo que eso sea una buena idea ahora mismo, Adrien. – Alya lo paró de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Adrien levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos verdes en la cara de la castaña con intensidad.

-Quiero decir que...Si soy sincera, no creo que Marinette sea capaz de hilar las palabras necesarias para formar una frase ahora mismo, y menos si tú te presentas allí.

-Pero... – Adrien iba a seguir mostrando su inconformidad, pero se calló en cuanto notó la expresión contundente de sus dos amigos. Suspiró y se volvió a sentar. – Está bien. Pero, lo que no logró entender es por qué. ¿Por qué se ha callado todo este tiempo?

Alya y Nino se miraron mutuamente para volver a mirar al rubio.

Marinette se apoyó en sus dos brazos para levantarse y enjugarse las lágrimas. Salió de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde se apoyó con firmeza para no caerse. Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha se recorría los lacrimales, depositando en su piel los restos de las lágrimas, en cuanto miro al frente.

Numerosas fotos de Adrien llevando todo tipo de prendas de Gabriel adornaban las paredes. En un día normal, se tiraría mucho tiempo contemplándolas y, por qué no, babeando. Pero ese día, quitó todas las que pudo de la pared bajo la sorpresa de Tikki.

-Marinette..., ¿qué haces?

Estrujó aún más las fotos que aún estaban entre sus dedos y suspiró.

-¿Qué crees que estará pensando de mi ahora? Seguramente estará burlándose de mi pensando que soy una idiota. Yo también lo haría si fuera él

En serio, había veces en las que Marinette conseguía ser realmente dramática.

-¡No! Cálmate. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo está pensando de todo menos eso. Todo se solucionará, Marinette, no es el fin del mundo. – Aunque la voz de la pequeña kwami rebosase alegría y positividad, aquello no era suficiente para animar del todo a la morena.

La chica pasó un dedo hacia delante y hacia atrás en la pequeña y roja cabeza de su compañera. También estaba haciendo todo lo posible por levantarle el ánimo. En poco tiempo, Tikki se había convertido en algo más que una simple llave hacia la heroicidad.

Marinette subió a la azotea seguida de Tikki. Quizá unos rayos de sol le vendrían bien, aunque ya estuviera anocheciendo. Fue a apoyarse en la barandilla como solía hacer, en cuanto vio a la persona que menos se esperaba en un banco a poca distancia de allí. ¿Adrien?

La reacción de Marinette fue instantánea; alejarse de la baranda como si le quemara para ocultarse tras el pequeño muro que cubría una mínima parte de la terraza.

Esta vez con más precaución, giró la cabeza en su dirección para observar mejor. No estaba solo, sino que Alya y Nino estaban con él, hablando. Volvió a apartar la cabeza como una espía la que estaban a punto de pillar y frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Se temía lo peor. Estarían hablando de ella, eso estaba claro.

Al contrario que Marinette, Tikki sería casi imperceptible desde aquella altura, por lo que se asomó sin ningún problema por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor todo aquello.

-Tikki...¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué están hablando? Oh, no. No quiero ni saberlo. – Marinette se agachó y se cubrió las orejas con las manos.

-Como suponía, no parece que Adrien esté enfadado. Creo que su cara deja ver que está sorprendido.

Y así era. Bastante sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que la bufanda no fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre si no de...Marinette? – Preguntó Adrien, aún sin poder creérselo.

-Exacto. – Le confirmó Alya. – Estuvo todo el día tratando de entregártela en persona, pero no reunió el valor suficiente, así que fuimos a tu casa y la metimos en el buzón. Lo que pasó después de eso no sabemos, pero lo que si te puedo afirmar es que fue un regalo de Marinette. – Dijo orgullosa.

Adrien seguía sin responder, tratando de asimilar aquello. Por una parte, le sorprendió ese gesto, pero, por otro, le puso triste que en realidad su padre sí que se hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños como era costumbre en él. Metió disimuladamente la mano en la cartera donde guardaba la ya famosa bufanda para tocarla y sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho aquello por él? Y que no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para entregársela...

-El problema es – continuó la chica – que es bastante despistada. Se olvidó de firmar el regalo, de ahí la posible confusión, al igual que sucedió con la carta. – Se puso la mano en la cabeza, exteriorizando que su amiga sí que era un desastre. No obstante, aquello último lo pensó en voz alta, por lo que no pudo evitar que la mirada confusa de dos jóvenes se interpusiera en su camino.

-¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? – Preguntó el modelo.

-Ah...¿Carta? ¿He dicho carta? ¡No, no! Quería decir – La chica se toqueteó el pelo y desvió la mirada, nerviosa – ...Eh... – No. No se le ocurría nada para inventarse. Terminó resoplando. La había descubierto ya. – Marinette te envió una carta el día de San Valentín, pero también se olvidó de firmarla. Decía que iba a responder a tu poema.

-Mi poema... – En ese momento, el joven de ojos verdes hizo memoria. Aquel poema que escribió en mitad de clase pensando en Ladybug, pero que terminó por descartar y tirar a la basura.

-Sí. Un poema que encontró en la basura o algo así. No sé cómo, pero al final se atrevió a meterla en el buzón. – Alya se rio, recordando aquel momento de nerviosismo y tensión. – Porque...la carta te llegó, ¿no?

-Sí...La leí. Pero no sabía que alguien se hubiera fijado en que tiré un poema que estaba escribiendo. – Además, él pensó que la respuesta venía de Ladybug.

-Oh – Alya puso las manos en alto, como si quisiera mostrar que no tenía nada que ocultar. – Marinette está todo el día pendiente de ti... – Quizá eso no había ayudado mucho. Ahora había más probabilidades de que Adrien pensara que era una acosadora. – Quiero decir...

-Un momento, un momento. – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nino abrió la boca. - ¿Qué Marinette le envió una carta el día de San Valentín a Adrien?

Su novia asintió.

-¿Y cómo no me lo dices? – El chico le pegó un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo en señal de queja por no haberse enterado de aquella valiosa información.

-No sé, supongo que no ha surgido la ocasión. – Adrien se sentía acorralado bajo los ojos de sus dos acompañantes y los sentimientos y acciones de Marinette recientemente al descubierto.

-El caso es que Alya me contó que había un chico en la clase que le gustaba a Marinette, pero no sabía que ese chico eras tú, pero que contara conmigo para hablarle bien de ella.

La chica automáticamente pisó el pie de su novio.

-Ay...

-¡Nino!

-¿Qué?

-Ya te dije que no tenías que contar nada al respecto.

Su novio la miró confundido. Si ya había salido todo a la luz, ¿cuál era el problema? Llegó a la conclusión de que lo hizo más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Así que, ¿los dos sabíais lo de Marinette?

Los dos asintieron.

Adrien no supo adivinar por qué, pero se sonrojó. No odiaba a Marinette, pero tampoco la había visto como una persona importante en el terreno amoroso...¿no? Es cierto que habían surgido situaciones incómodas entre los dos, como cuando estaban solos en la habitación de ella jugando con un videojuego practicando para un futuro torneo que representaría a su colegio, o como cuando, como Chat Noir, se quedó contemplando una foto de ella con sus padres con diversión.

-Marinette lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, Adrien. – Volvió a decir Alya, haciendo que el chico bajara de las nubes. – Y no es por tu fama o por tu dinero. En realidad...

* * *

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por la tan calurosa acogida!_


	3. La común e inusual rutina

**Capítulo 3: La común e inusual rutina**

La luna se instaló en todo lo alto del cielo, iluminando tenuemente las calles de la ciudad. Ya era tarde, por lo que Alya, Nino y Adrien se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas.

Marinette seguía en su cama, con las piernas dobladas y rodeadas por sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas. Había dejado de llorar, pero eso no quitaba que no estuviera triste.

Cuando sus padres cerraron la panadería y subieron a su casa, se extrañaron al no haber encontrado a su hija en el salón. Su sorpresa llegó al máximo cuando entraron en su habitación, haciendo que Tikki tuviera que esconderse rápidamente, y se la encontraron en tal estado sobre el colchón. No había dicho nada con palabras, pero su madre entendió enseguida el motivo, sobre todo cuando vio que todas las fotos de Adrien, que siempre habían adornado la habitación, ya no estaban en la pared. Aunque estaba preocupado, su padre bajó las escaleras. Supuso que Marinette se sentiría más cómoda hablándolo con su madre.

-Marinette. – Su madre le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro y le sonrió en cuanto la miró. – ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con Adrien?

-Algo así... – Dijo en un tono bajo. – ¿Te puedes creer que gracias a Chloe Adrien se ha enterado de todo?

-¿Todo?

-De todo, mamá. – Respondió la chica con énfasis para rodear sus piernas con mayor fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, su madre se rio, dejando a Marinette totalmente desconcertada, lo que se reflejó en su expresión. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? No lograba entenderlo.

-Lo siento, cariño. – Se disculpó por haberse reído. – No es que me haga gracia. Lo que quiero decir es que son cosas de vuestra edad. No es tan grave como parece.

-Sí lo es…

-¿Has hablado ya con él sobre el tema?

-No. Después de que se hubiera enterado salí corriendo. No he podido ni siquiera explicarme. Tengo siempre tan mala suerte... – Al menos, cuando no era Ladybug.

-No digas eso. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien una vez que hables con él. – Su madre le acarició una mejilla con cariño, dándole a entender que no pensara en negativo. Marinette esbozó una sonrisa, que fue imitada por su madre. – ¿Quieres comer? Te prepararé algo de cenar. – La mujer se levantó con intención de bajar a la cocina y prepararle algo a su mustia hija, pero algo se lo impidió. Cuando miró hacia atrás, vio que Marinette la tenía sujeta por la ropa, a modo de enganche.

-No tengo hambre. Y tampoco me encuentro muy bien... – Dijo en cuanto la soltó, mirando para otro lado y no establecer contacto visual.

-En ese caso, descansa. – Se acercó para darle un beso a su hija en la mejilla. – Y mañana será otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches.

Marinette asintió. Se levantó para ponerse el pijama. Su madre tenía razón, en unas horas, el lunes habría acabado y empezaría el martes con mentalidad positiva. O, al menos, esas eran sus intenciones, pues al día siguiente, cuando el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó, Marinette no se encontraba sentada en su habitual sitio. Ni en ese ni en ninguno. No había ido a clase. Y, a excepción de algunos de sus compañeros, otros ya sabían o intuían el motivo. Lo cual era una lástima, porque Adrien estaba deseando encontrársela en el atrás como cada día para mantener una conversación con ella, además de para seguir manteniendo la normalidad en sus vidas.

Se dio la vuelta y miró su sitio vacío. Nino pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, puesto que le preguntó a Alya dónde se encontraba Marinette tras ponerle un mano en el hombro a su amigo en señal de 'yo me ocupo de esto'.

Los dos miraban expectantes a la castaña.

-No lo sé. – Alya se encogió de hombros. – Sé lo mismo que vosotros.

-¿Marinette no te dijo nada al respecto?

-¡Nino! – La profesora intervino. – Espero que estés hablando de algo lo suficientemente importante como para no prestar atención a la lección.

-...Lo siento. – Se disculpó, pero en cuanto la profesora se volvió a dar la vuelta para centrarse en la pizarra, Nino volvió a las andadas.

-Marinette no me dijo nada sobre no venir a clase hoy. – Susurró su amiga. – De hecho, anoche no hablamos; tenía el teléfono apagado.

No sabía por qué, pero Adrien empezó a sentirse culpable. Consideraba a Marinette como una buena amiga, además como una de las primeras que obtuvo. ¿En serio él había provocado todo aquello? Bueno, técnicamente él no había hecho nada, sino Chloe, pero si Marinette no estuviera enamorada de él, nada de eso estaría pasando. Y eso explicaría muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, por qué balbuceaba cada vez que hablaba con él, por qué no era capaz de pronunciar una frase seguida.

El héroe bromista que llevaba dentro le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de arrogancia, pero se obligó a quitarla de inmediato por culpabilidad y seguir atendiendo, a ver si podía dejar de desconcentrarse, pues desde que había entrado por la puerta, no conseguía enhebrar sus pensamientos.

El resto de la jornada siguió sin ningún percance aparente. Las clases se acabaron en un suspiro y todos los alumnos se dispersaron.

-Por supuesto que no puedes venir conmigo, Sabrina. – Refunfuñó Chloe, tratando de no ceder ante su enfado. Realmente, la pelirroja conseguía cabrearla. Era tan estúpida... – El evento de esta tarde es únicamente para gente exclusiva como yo.

Jagged Stone iba a dar un concierto en uno de los teatros principales de la ciudad y, por supuesto, Chloe era una de las invitadas por excelencia. Había conseguido que su padre moviera sus hilos, cambiando una prestigiosa obra de teatro para implantar el concierto en su lugar.

-En ese caso, te haré los deberes de historia...

-Perfecto. Cuento con ello, Sabrina.

-¡Eh! Sabrina no es tu esclava. – Le recriminó Alya. Su coraje se vio aumentado en cuanto visualizo a su amiga el día anterior.

-Oh...Vaya – La rubia apoyó una mano en uno de los pupitres con altanería. – ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Marinette? Hoy no ha venido a clase. – Dijo con intención y con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Alya tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para controlarse, pero no pudo evitar el avanzar de manera amenazante hacia Chloe. Resopló y se dio la vuelta a punto de estallar para salir por la puerta pasando por delante de Adrien, quien puso los ojos en blanco tras la reacción de Chloe, y de Nino, que contemplaba la escena con impasibilidad.

-Por supuesto, si tú quieres venir, estás más que invitado. – La rubia se colocó enfrente de Adrien mientras trataba de rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Acercó sus labios. Ahí estaba, iba a besarle. Como pudo, apartó la cara y se deshizo de la trampa, recuperando su espacio vital.

-No, gracias. – Le dijo de manera cortante.

-Está bien. – Chloe se marchó de la clase no sin antes componer su mejor mueca de seductora, para salir con la cabeza bien alta.

Muy cerca de allí, Ladybug recorría los tejados de las casas meciéndose con su yoyo con su habitual destreza sin un rumbo fijo. Y no es que hubiera otro villano akumatizado como se podría pensar al ver a la heroína por las calles, sino que ella, como Marinette, había decidido pensar tranquilamente, sin la necesidad de tener que ser Marinette, con la posibilidad de evadirse.

Claramente, por la mañana no había ido a clase bajo el pretexto de que se encontraba algo destemplada, cosa a la que Tikki puso muchos reproches, pero la pequeña kwami no consiguió cambiar la decisión de Marinette; no se encontraba anímicamente con fuerzas para volver a encarar al chico de ojos verdes que la volvía totalmente loca.

Aunque, visto de otro modo, se sentía culpable. Últimamente, les estaba mintiendo demasiado a sus padres. Supuestamente, se encontraba con Alya paseando por las calles para respirar aire fresco.

Cuando decidió que ya no quería ir más allá de donde su yoyo la estaba llevando, paró y se sentó en una azotea. Era bonito estar allí. Y relajante. No muy lejos, el agua del río que bañaba la ciudad brillaba con la luz del sol y la gente iba y venía por y de todas partes. Aquellas cosas solamente las podía ver como Ladybug. ¿Qué hacía antes para relajarse? Ya ni se acordaba, pero no le dio importancia. Cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad mientras la agradable templada brisa recorría su cuerpo. Prefería estar allí que en su casa, qué duda cabía.

* * *

-Lo siento. – Dijo una voz femenina. – Marinette no está ahora mismo.

-¿Sabe cuándo va a volver?

-Ha salido a dar un paseo con Alya, así que no puedo decirte. Pero en cuanto vuelva le diré que has estado aquí preguntando por ella.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

La madre de Marinette cerró la puerta y tensó su expresión. Intuía perfectamente por qué Adrien se había plantado frente a su puerta hacía escasos minutos preguntando por su hija.

Era una lástima que hubiera salido justamente esa tarde, porque ahora podrían estar hablando ambos del tema.

Adrien llegó a la calle y suspiró. Había ido decidido y con la mejor de las intenciones a hablar con Marinette, pero se había pasado prácticamente el día y no había podido lograrlo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Adrien escuchó una voz que provenía de su hombro. – No puedes hablar con ella, ¿y qué?

-Tú no lo entiendes, Plagg. ¿Acaso viste cómo se encontraba ayer?

-Déjalo estar. Cuando aparezca de nuevo, ya la verás. – La actitud despreocupada del kwami era, sin duda alguna, legendaria.

-No sé. Es como si Marinette me estuviera...evitando. – Dijo Adrien con preocupación mientras se encogía de hombros.

Volvió a resoplar, abatido. ¿Tan difícil era que quisiera hablar las cosas seriamente? En ese caso, volvería a casa. No había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que no llegara el día siguiente.

-Plagg, escóndete. – Le dijo precipitadamente cuando salió de sus pensamientos y divisó a gente a lo lejos. Pocos segundos después, se dirigió hacia su casa.

* * *

Por la noche, el jaleo reinó en uno de los teatros más importantes de la ciudad. Se mezclaban gritos de admiración con alguna que otra bronca. Numerosos fans de Jagged Stone se acumulaban en la entrada muriéndose de la envidia al ver a la estrella del rock con la hija del alcalde colgada de su brazo y con una mirada de superioridad. Todo apuntaba que sería una noche fantástica de un concierto del cantante, aunque algo improvisado.

Por otra parte y de manera minoritaria, la puerta de atrás se abrió de manera brusca por la que salieron por obligación varias personas, cinco mujeres y cuatro hombres.

-Pero tenemos un contrato. – Se quejó uno de ellos. – Se supone que íbamos a actuar aquí esta noche.

-Esos planes han sido cancelados. – Respondió un vigilante de seguridad del recinto, que no dejaba que los nueve artistas volvieran a entrar.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

-Vuestra actuación ha sido cancelada porque se va a dar un concierto.

-Pero se ha decidido de manera muy repentina. ¡Tendrían que habernos avisado con antelación!

-Me temo que no. Ha sido el propio alcalde el que lo ha querido así a petición de su hija.

-Al menos nos deben una parte del dinero...Por las molestias.

El guardia se rio con desdén mal disimulado.

-No creo que nadie en su sano juicio vaya a pagar por ver una obra de teatro como la vuestra. ¡Y no volváis! – Les espetó antes de cerrar la puerta definitivamente con agresividad.

Las nueve personas desterradas del escenario se quedaron callados sin saber cómo reaccionar en los primeros instantes.

Era cierto que ellos se habían caracterizado por versionar obras de teatro de manera vanguardista, pero de ahí a que menospreciaran todo su talento...Ni siquiera les habían dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo, por la única razón de un capricho de una chica mimada.

Se habían molestado en ensayar sin descanso durante meses y les habían cerrado las puertas minutos antes de su debut, sin ni siquiera obtener una disculpa.

El desánimo empezó a invadirles y, en el caso de los más irascibles del grupo, también el enfado. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? No sabían cómo, pero algún día, todo el mundo vería cuánto valían.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los alumnos estaban más que somnolientos en mitad de la lección. Algunos se entretenían haciendo garabatos en sus cuadernos, otros conseguían vencer al sueño jugueteando con los bolígrafos..., pero lo que estaba claro es que aquel sería un día aburrido, todos lo intuían.

Alya miró con preocupación a su derecha, al mismo tiempo que Adrien miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás. Otro día en el que Marinette no había ido a clase. De vez en cuando, él apartaba la mirada, quería concentrarse en lo que la profesora estaba explicando, pero se le hacía imposible resistirse a la tentación de mirar de nuevo, tal vez para confirmar que la chica con la que anhelaba hablar era cierto que no se encontraba allí. Aquello le confirmó a Adrien que Marinette estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitarle. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

De repente, se escucharon bastantes gritos a lo lejos. Al principio, todo el mundo se pensaba que se trataba de invenciones de su cerebro ya que todos tenían ganas de dormir, pero la cosa no iba por ahí.

Con rapidez, los alumnos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las ventanas para observar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. La gente corría como hormigas asustadas y, tras el contacto con una especie de láser, se quedaba paralizadas y esclavizadas a merced de lo que una mujer con un traje pintoresco que parecía renacentista ordenaba.


	4. Batalla

**Capítulo 4: Batalla**

Los alumnos se quedaron callados contemplando lo que sucedía, pero ninguno sacaba en claro lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, la pared se rompió y quedó hecha añicos. Tras la polvareda que se formó, apareció un hombre vestido con una armadura, por lo que todos se apartaron de las ventanas y se dirigieron a la puerta para mantenerse a salvo, aunque solamente fuera un poco.

-No ha sido una entrada muy elegante. – Se dijo a sí mismo bajo la mirada expectante de los alumnos.

Se puso una mano en la cadera y estiró el brazo, dejando ver una brillante y afilada espada. Adrien frunció el ceño. Con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, se dirigió lentamente hacia los jóvenes cuya mirada reflejaba el miedo. ¿Iría a matarles? Algunos se cubrieron la cabeza con los brazos para acorazarse.

Justo cuando levantó y estaba a punto de clavarles la afilada arma, la profesora se puso enfrente de ellos, haciendo de escudo para protegerlos.

-¡No! – Gritaron algunos.

-Vaya, parece que se ha interpuesto en mi camino. – El caballero se sacudió la armadura para quitarse de encima el polvo. – Bueno, no importa.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, su profesora no murió. Ni siquiera estaba herida. Únicamente, pasó a tener una mirada perdida y a quedarse quieta, como esperando órdenes.

-Atrápalos. – Le dijo.

En menos de un segundo, la profesora levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a coger a los alumnos tal y como el recién llegado le había ordenado.

Entre gritos, abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo para no ser atrapados mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ellos. En cuanto llegaron a la calle se dispersaron tanto como pudieron, pero no tuvieron en cuenta de que otra persona se interpuso en su camino nada más haber recorrido unos metros. En ese caso, se trataba de una mujer vestida con un estrambótico vestido.

-¿Ya queréis huir? Si ni siquiera nos habéis prestado atención. – Esbozó una sonrisa de perversión y estiró el brazo con ímpetu. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una cuerda se había instalado alrededor de sus cuerpos, inmovilizándolos. – Poneos cómodos. – Dijo con superioridad. – La función solamente acaba de empezar. – Concluyó para perderse en el horizonte mientras se reía con intención.

Perfecto. Acaban de librarse de aquel caballero extravagante que se había colado en su clase y ya les habían pillado nada más salir.

Adrien se escabulló después de salir de la clase. En vez de dirigirse a la calle para huir, entró en el baño. Cerró la puerta y se estiró la camisa, dejando salir a Plagg.

Un minuto después, la figura de Chat Noir se unió a los pintorescos personajes que habían irrumpido en la tranquila vida de la ciudadanía.

Minutos después, cada vez más gente era obligada a seguir las órdenes de los integrantes de aquel extraño grupo que se iba haciendo más y más grande. Incluso el propio alcalde había sido extorsionado.

De la nada, habían aparecido seis personas más, a cada cual con un traje más extraño que el anterior. No se sabía qué daba más miedo, si el hecho de que esclavizaran a las personas o las pintas tan extravagantes que llevaban.

-Es una pena que no queráis entregaros a nuestra voluntad. – Espetó una de las personas con traje singular.

Ante la negativa de las personas que estaba acorralando en una esquina, estiró su brazo preparada para lanzarles uno de los ya famosos láseres que convertían a cualquier persona en sumiso no sin antes poner una mueca de lástima. ¿Por qué nadie se sometía por propia voluntad?

Pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo sus intenciones, se vio interrumpida por un objeto que pasó a gran velocidad a escasos centímetros de su cabeza y se quedó incrustado en la fachada que tenía delante. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta con cara de enfado para ver de dónde provenía aquella amenaza para su objetivo.

-Es una buena fiesta la que tenéis montada aquí. ¿Te importaría contarme el argumento? – Una voz que derrochaba sarcasmo llamó su atención, momento que los ciudadanos aprovecharon para huir.

Chat Noir se había colocado en la azotea de su instituto, desde la cual podía ver panorámicamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando o vacilando, pues el láser estaba siendo lanzado en su dirección. Se inclinó a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y, finalmente, optó por descender al suelo con su amplia gama de piruetas pretenciosas. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo intentando rodear y acercarse lo menos posible a la nueva villana al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los disparos con elegancia para coger su bastón de la fachada lo más ágilmente posible y alinearlo enfrente de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – Preguntó Chat Noir con diversión. Cualquiera diría que quería provocar aún más a la persona que le estaba apuntando con su láser.

La malvada puso una cara de enfado de mayor magnitud cuando una explosión tuvo lugar a unas tres calles de donde se encontraba, flotando en el aire tres de las seis personas nuevas del grupo que había aparecido.

De acuerdo...Aquello sí que era raro, hasta para un caso de akumatización. Pocas veces se había akumatizado a más de una persona a la vez.

Las tres personas acompañaron a la que se encontraba disparando a Chat Noir, siendo ya cuatro los enemigos a los que debía enfrentarse si no quería morir, o algo peor.

-De acuerdo... – Chat apoyó su bastón en el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba con la mano por el extremo contrario, aparentemente relajado, pero intentando comprender todo aquello. – ¿De qué va todo esto? Con una ropa tan fea no me extraña que todo el mundo os tenga miedo...

-Anoche fuimos ignorados. – Empezó uno de ellos. – Íbamos a representar la primera obra de teatro de nuestra carrera, pero nos la cancelaron cinco minutos antes de poder mostrar todo nuestro trabajo. Fuimos completamente olvidados por la culpa de la hija del alcalde. – Unos metros más allá, Chloe, quien estaba apresada por una cuerda alrededor de su tronco y brazos, pegó un respingo del miedo. – Pues bien, yo digo que mostremos ese talento, haciendo todo lo que sea necesario para que nunca se nos olvide. De esa forma, solamente se nos prestará atención a nosotros.

En efecto, se trataba de los nueve actores que habían sido rechazados sin motivo aparente, con la única explicación de que la mimada hija del alcalde había hecho que su esperada obra se remplazara. Además, se habían convertido en los personajes que iban a encarnar en la representación, adquiriendo, además, la habilidad de esclavizar a las personas para que les prestaran atención e hicieran todo lo que ellos desearan; y como tales, uno de ellos se había convertido en un caballero, otro en una noble, otro en un arlequín...

Chloe siendo la causa de un akuma, menuda novedad, pensó Chat Noir poniendo los ojos en blanco. Corrió y se colocó delante de la chica para protegerla de los ataques de uno de los miembros, al que se le había iluminado la cara en cuanto divisó a la rubia. Con dos gráciles golpes de bastón, desvió los láseres que iban dirigidos a Chloe, pero tuvo que apartarse rápidamente, pues dos villanos más se habían unido.

Con grandes y rápidos saltos, pronto volvió al lugar en el que había aparecido, la azotea del instituto. Tras una expresión triunfal que enfadó al máximo a una de las actrices akumatizadas, se dispuso a saltar al edificio colindante, aunque no llegó a hacerlo. Aquella actriz se había exaltado hasta tal punto que emitió un sonoro gruñido. Estiró el brazo y, en dos segundos, una cuerda se había ceñido en torno al cuerpo de Chat Noir, tiró de él y el héroe calló al suelo, desde aquella altura volando su bastón por los aires, lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Ahora, se encontraba desparramado sobre el duro asfalto, pero respiraba. La actriz akumatizada sonrió con maldad, sobre todo cuando otra explosión, aún más cerca, tuvo lugar. Parecía que estaban arrasando con todo y con todos para encontrar a Chloe, y mientras más esclavos que siguieran sus órdenes, mejor.

-¿Eh? – Marinette levantó la cara de su almohada, sobresaltada.

Llevaba algún tiempo escuchando jaleo fuera de su casa, pero apenas le dio importancia. Bastante tenía con lo suyo. Pero aquella explosión había conseguido que dejara sus amarguras de tragedia griega a un lado.

-¿Has escuchado eso, Tikki? – Le preguntó, ansiosa.

La pequeña kwami asintió con brío.

Tras confirmar que no eran imaginaciones suyas, se levantó de su cama y Tikki la siguió. Bajó las escaleras de su habitación para ir al salón, pero se encontraba sola.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

-Tal vez se encuentran abajo. – Dijo Tikki antes de esconderse en el bolso de Marinette.

No estaban. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Decidida, abrió la puerta de su casa para bajar a la panadería. Marinette respiró tranquila. Sus padres se encontraban allí, pero estaban dirigiéndose a la puerta como cualquier otra persona que quisiera saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, y tal como justo ella había hecho.

-Marinette... – Susurró su madre en cuanto la vio, aliviada.

* * *

La actriz que había logrado tirar al suelo a Chat Noir escuchó una voz en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la silueta de una mariposa rosada se ponía delante de su cara.

'Utiliza a Chat Noir para atraer a Ladybug. Con Chat Noir fuera de combate, podréis seguir sometiendo a más personas, y yo obtendré los Miraculous'

-De acuerdo. – Dijo con convicción.

La mujer levantó el brazo y chaqueó los dedos. En nada de tiempo, una jaula de cristal se cernió alrededor de Chat Noir. De esa manera, aunque despertara, se aseguraba de que no pudiera escapar, convirtiéndolo en una presa y en un señuelo de manera permanente.

Un grito de sorpresa colectivo se escuchó en todo el lugar.

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Marinette.

-No sé. Marinette, tú quédate aquí.

Otra explosión volvió a escucharse, y esa vez, aún más cerca.

Marinette frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza, precipitándose hacia la puerta para salir, siendo seguida por sus padres, con miedo de que le pasara algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Marinette...!

La chica se intentó abrir camino entre la multitud que se había instalado enfrente de la panadería.

¿Qué era aquello? Todo lo que vio cuando ya no quedaba ni una persona enfrente de ella y la luz del sol la azotó fue edificios en llamas y una gran cantidad de personas aglomeradas en los alrededores con la mirada perdida. Algunas corrían detrás de personas que aparentemente aún parecían sanas, otras trataban de herir a aquellas personas no afectadas, y otras, simplemente, estaban haciendo una reverencia. Aunque también había personas que no estaban bajo la influencia de aquello, pero, o se encontraban atadas con cuerdas o cadenas, o estaban intentando ocultarse lo máximo posible.

-¿Qué...? – Susurró Marinette para sí misma.

Apenas podía pestañear, por temor a cerrar los ojos y perderse algún acontecimiento relevante.

-¡Marinette! – Escuchó su nombre en un grito desesperado. – ¡Estás bien!

La aludida miró a su alrededor, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién la había llamado. Alya. Se encontraba justo en la acera de enfrente, atada con una cuerda que le oprimía sentada en el suelo. Apenas podía moverse.

-¡Alya!

¿Desaparecía prácticamente dos días y ocurría todo eso? Pero había algo que no conseguía entender. ¿Cómo había resultado todo aquello? ¿Y dónde demonios se había metido Chat Noir?

Con la mirada, inspeccionó la situación. De acuerdo. Por el momento, veía a dos personas alrededor de sus compañeros cautivos con ropa llamativa. ¿Significaba eso que había dos personas akumatizadas? Por la izquierda, apareció otra con un traje similar. ¿Es decir, tres? Por si acaso, siguió mirando el entorno. De acuerdo, eran ocho.

A su derecha, otro villano se encontraba vigilando una especie de...¿jaula?

Marinette reprimió un grito.

-Chat Noir... – Susurró lo más alto que pudo.

Aquel gato que era animado y sarcástico ahora estaba tumbado en el frío y duro asfalto sin moverse y sin pronunciar palabra. Así que lo habían capturado.

De nuevo, otra explosión volvió a escucharse. En ese caso, se trataba de uno de los puentes que conectaba por encima del río dos partes de la ciudad. De esa forma, las personas que quedaban libres de las ataduras de los villanos no podría escaparse en el caso de que lograran escabullirse sin ser vistos.

-¡Ladybug! ¿Dónde se encuentra Ladybug?

Marinette miró de inmediato a su derecha. ¿Por qué la persona que custodiaba la jaula de Chat Noir la reclamaba? Aunque podía hacerse una idea...

En cualquier caso, debía quedarse callada y, sobre todo, quieta. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta.

Justo cuando iba a seguir contemplando las opciones de por qué no debía intervenir en ese momento, más personas se vieron interceptadas por el láser y otras, por la espada de aquel caballero de armadura que había irrumpido en la clase y que había decidido unirse al jaleo.

-¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Alya, preocupada. – Ya debería estar aquí... – Por supuesto, estaba deseando ver a su heroína preferida en acción, pero se le hacía raro que no hubiera aparecido aún.

-¡Si no te das prisa, la ciudad quedará hecha añicos en menos de una hora!

-Marinette... – Una vocecilla que provenía de su bolso intentaba alarmarla.

Marinette notó cómo sus latidos se aceleraban y la adrenalina empezaba a invadir su cuerpo. No, no y no. No podía exponerse allí, por mucho que pensara que debía poner fin a todo aquello.

-¿¡Dónde estás, Ladybug!? – Al ver que sus provocaciones no surtían ningún efecto, la mujer perdió irremediablemente los estribos.

Ese último grito hizo que Chat Noir despertara, empezando por aletear sus pestañas lentamente. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Ah, ya. Trató de levantarse, pero un terrible mareo le obligó a parar y volver a tumbarse. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de dejarse atrapar? Y sus arrepentimientos se intensificaron en cuanto se percató de que estaba encerrado en una jaula de cristal.

Tampoco tenía su bastón; no podía salir de allí, aunque siempre era Ladybug la que le sacaba de ese tipo de aprietos. Pero, ¿dónde estaba?

-¡Apresúrate o Chat Noir se quedará aquí para siempre! ¡Por no hablar de todas las personas que estarán sufriendo por tu culpa! ¿Estás segura de que quieres arriesgar tanto?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, uno de sus compañeros se dispuso a derribar el edificio que se encontraba justo detrás de los estudiantes amortajados con una cuerda. Al mismo tiempo, otra compañera provocaba el miedo en las personas, que no hicieron otra cosa que encogerse, chillar o tratar de correr, lo cual se hacía imposible porque eran paradas por las personas que se encontraban bajo la influencia de las personas akumatizadas.

Nadie actuaba. El tiempo pasaba, las cosas sucedían y nadie hacía nada. Y si nadie hacía nada, en nada de tiempo...todo y todos...

Marinette cerró los puños con fuerza y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abandonó su puesto entre la multitud que se aglomeraba en las aceras sin querer pisar la carretera, dejándola totalmente expuesta y a la vista de todos, -tal y como los actores estaban deseando-, para ponerse enfrente de la jaula de Chat Noir

-¿Marinette? – Dijo su madre tras dejar de prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo por un momento.

-¡Marinette! ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó su padre, con miedo.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Marinette! – Su madre trató de agarrarla por el brazo, pero le fue imposible.

Su hija ya se encontraba en mitad de la carretera o, en otras palabras, en mitad del escenario. Al final iban a tener razón y la función estaba a punto de empezar.

-No es de buenas personas maltratar a los gatos... – Una voz femenina irrumpió en las divagaciones de todos los presentes.

Los alumnos miraron con asombro, sus padres con miedo, los villanos con desprecio. Incluso Chat Noir pudo recomponerse de su mareo y desorientación y se encontraba sentado, contemplándolo todo desde el interior de su jaula de cristal. Era la primera ver que veía a Marinette en varios días. Tenía que ayudarla, pero si usaba su cataclismo, se detransformaría en pocos minutos, y eso no era muy conveniente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Ladybug no aparecía.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? – La vigilante de Chat Noir no se lo pensó dos veces en dispararla.

Marinette tuvo, por sorpresa, que esquivarlo como pudo inclinándose hacia la derecha. Cuando se inclinó hacia la izquierda para evadir un segundo disparo, se calló al suelo, dando toda su barbilla contra el duro asfalto.

-Estupendo. ¿Qué pretendes hacer comportándote como la heroína de turno? – Se quejó Chloe.

-Marinette... – La llamó Alya con cara de no entender nada.

Marinette se reincorporó, indicándole a Alya que se callase poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios y guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.

Cuando se levantó, sintió algo en su interior. Sí. Ya había sentido aquello, aquella sensación de adrenalina, y nada le gustaba más en el mundo.

Bien, viendo que no había otra salida posible, decidió cortar por lo sano y hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Abrió su bolso y Tikki salió rápidamente, poniéndose enfrente de su cara.

Con una sonrisa de orgullo, pronunció aquellas palabras que tanto había pronunciado desde que se convirtió en Ladybug por primera vez en su vida:

-¡Tikki, transfórmame!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no era Marinette la que se encontraba allí, sino Ladybug.

¿Significaba eso que...?

Las miradas que recibió se resumían a una sola palabra: sorpresa.

Por parte de Alya, que había estado meses y meses escribiendo sobre Ladybug sin saber que era su mejor amiga a la que veía día sí y día también; por parte de Chloe, que había estado admirando todo este tiempo sin saberlo a ¿Marinette? Por parte de sus padres, por supuesto, así como la del resto de alumnos y...por parte de...

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la mujer, asombrada. – Así que eras tú. Bueno, no importa. En ese caso, acabaré contigo ahora.

La villana avanzó varios pasos al mismo tiempo que disparaba su láser sin parar. Ladybug los esquivaba a la perfección dando saltos, volteretas y usando su yoyo como escudo cuando no tenía margen para el salto.

La heroína se posó encima de la jaula de Chat Noir tras haber esquivado el último disparo, y miró para abajo.

-¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿Estás unos minutos sin mí y ya consiguen atraparte? – Tras pronunciar la última palabra, volvió a saltar para evitar que un nuevo disparo la alcanzara.

En el aire, estiró su yoyo para golpear con energía a la mujer, que, desprevenida por completo, calló de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Ah! – Gritó.

Esta vez, Ladybug se situó enfrente de la jaula, ya en el suelo de nuevo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Parece que tienes algo de mala suerte, ¿no es así?

Aquella mujer estaba colérica. No solamente no la había atrapado, sino que, además, se había dejado golpear.

'Su miraculous. ¡Ahora!' Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza.

Y parece que no fue la única, puesto que varios de sus compañeros se pusieron enfrente de ella, escudándola, para enfrentarse a Ladybug; aquel extraño tipo de la armadura y cinco personas más.

-Espera un minuto, ¿qué? ¿Los cinco contra mí? – Preguntó decidida al mismo tiempo que movía su yoyo para que le sirviera como escudo. – Muy bien.

Los seis se abalanzaron contra Ladybug y se vivió el momento más álgido, pero más sobrecogedor de todo el día. Seis personas contra una sola chica. Sus padres se murieron presa del miedo: Sabine se respaldó en el pecho de su marido, quien intentaba no mirar a toda costa, aunque no lo estuviera consiguiendo.

Era cierto que se trataba solo de una chica, pero una chica que estaba consiguiendo detener a todos sus enemigos. Movía el yoyo tan rápidamente y con tanta destreza que apenas los láseres y el resto de ataques rozaban su cuerpo. Lo que era más, conseguía que rebotaran.

Una y otra vez, se movía con soltura, bloqueando ataques, saltando para que cayeran bajo sus pies, o ladeando el cuerpo para ahorrarse el esfuerzo de girar el yoyo, todo eso acompañado de pequeños grititos que dejaban salir su adrenalina.

En cuanto vio que la intensidad de los ataques disminuyó un poco, aprovechó el momento para saltar en el aire con un gran número de saltos mortales. Sobrepasó la barrera que los villanos estaban conformando no sin antes extender su yoyo en el aire para arrebatarle a uno de ellos la pistola con la cual disparaba. Aterrizó en el otro lado y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para disparar a los seis que la habían atacado, quedando paralizados.

El resto consistía en confiscarle las armas de entre sus manos ahora inmóviles. Como quien da un agradable paseo, Ladybug avanzó hasta ellos con la diversión pintada en el rostro. Agarró las armas de los seis y las tiró al unísono al suelo con energía, rompiéndolas.

Seis mariposas violáceas surgieron de entre los escombros, mariposas que Ladybug atrapó con su yoyo.

Una gran cantidad de personas esclavizadas volvió a la normalidad bajo la pregunta de '¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?', al igual que pasó con seis de los artistas, que volvieron a su estado natural.

El silencio se apoderó de repente del lugar. Tal vez costaba asimilar todo aquello, pero en pocos segundos, la calle se deshizo en silbidos y clamores hacia la heroína que acababa de librarles de seis de los nueve villanos de un plumazo. El resto, ya estaba chupado.

-Marinette... – Susurraron sus padres y Alya.

Sin perder más un segundo, estiró el yoyo para romper la jaula en la que se encontraba su compañero, liberándolo, para volver a estirarlo y recoger su bastón, que estaba a punto de ser agarrado por la villana de las cuerdas que aún seguía en el suelo.

-Lo siento. – Con rapidez, se lo pasó a Chat Noir. – Gano yo. – Dijo orgullosa en cuanto recogió su yoyo.

Y puede que fuera la primera vez que veía a Marinette en varios días, pero Chat Noir no pensaba que la vería tan bien, reflexionó con una sonrisa.

Aunque la alegría duró poco.

Del horizonte, y tras otra explosión, aparecieron dos villanos más, que se unieron a la mujer de las cuerdas. En cuanto aterrizaron, se colocaron a ambos lados de esta.

-Bravo, señorita. Lo que acabas de hacer es muy valiente. – Dijo una de las recién llegadas. – ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

Aquella mujer que la estaba hablando llevaba una gran y dorada corona en la cabeza. Así que ella debía interpretar a una reina en la obra de teatro, por lo que sería la que estaba dirigiendo al resto de los akumatizados, razón por la cual, no había aparecido hasta ese momento.

-No. – Volvió a decir con desdén. – Me parece que no eres nada consciente de lo que acabas de hacer. ¡Atrapadla! – Ordenó.

Y no solamente los dos akumatizados que quedaban siguieron sus órdenes, sino el resto de personas que aún estaban subordinados por los láseres.

Ladybug puso cara de enfado y salió corriendo para darse impulso. Extendió la cuerda de su yoyo, que se enrolló en torno a una farola, y se elevó por los aires, dando una vuelta completa.

En cuanto dio el giró de 180 grados y se apoyó en el suelo, agarró la cuerda del yoyo y la arrastró de tal forma que todos los civiles cayeron al suelo.

Volvió a dirigirse al lugar en el que se encontraban las akumatizadas, haciendo de su yoyo un escudo de nuevo.

Cuando estuvo frente a una de ellas, se puso a pelear con todo tipo de patadas, algún que otro puñetazo e intentos de tirar al suelo a la oponente mediante golpes que le posibilitaban el saltar para volver a empezar.

En una de las maniobras, empezó a cansarse, pues vio que no avanzaba, por lo que trató de cambiar de táctica. Se tiró al suelo, deslizándose bajo sus piernas y agarrándola de un tobillo con su yoyo. Se levantó y, con cara de enfado, también levantó a la mujer por los aires, aterrizando sobre la otra villana akumatizada.

Las dos permanecieron en el suelo desorientadas, momento que Ladybug aprovechó para arrebatarle los objetos que contenían los akumas. Estaba dispuesta a romperlas tirándolas al suelo, como había hecho antes, pero se tropezó con uno de los grandes cristales de la ya anterior jaula de Chat Noir que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Ah! – Ladybug cayó al suelo.

-¡Marinette! – Gritaron sus padres. Alya lo gritó después, en cuanto vio cómo la mujer con la corona en la cabeza avanzaba hacia ella.

Ladybug se apoyó en el suelo con los codos y permaneció sentada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Debía reconocer que se había hecho daño. Concretamente, en el tobillo.

'Su miraculous. ¡Date prisa!' El grito retumbó en la cabeza de la mujer akumatizada.

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando vio una sombra cada vez más grande en el suelo. Volvió la cabeza, desprevenida. La mujer se encontraba a un metro de ella con una malévola sonrisa. Ahora que se fijaba bien, llevaba demasiada ropa, con plumas, pelo...y parecía demasiado lujosa.

Se dispuso a dispararla, cubriéndose Ladybug la cabeza con un brazo, lista para recibir el impacto.

Para su sorpresa, no le pasó nada. Extrañada, abrió un ojo lentamente, y luego el otro.

-¡Chat Noir! – Bramó.

Chat se había interpuesto entre ella y la mujer mientras hacía girar su bastón rápidamente para bloquear cualquier ataque.

-¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejar que te pasara algo? El que me hayan atrapado no quiere decir que, de vez en cuando, no pueda protegerte, my lady. – Acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo. – Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no venías.

Ladybug se quedó unos instantes sin poder reaccionar, pero debía terminar con todo eso, y pronto. Como pudo, se arrastró por el suelo para romper los objetos y liberar los akumas, que quedaron retenidos de nuevo en su yoyo.

La mujer se había quedado sin ningún aliado, pero eso no significaba que pudieran vencerla con facilidad, aunque no parecía que ella misma pudiera lanzar ningún tipo de láser o algo similar. Y, aunque lo tuviera, no podía acercarse a ella; era perfectamente capaz de evadir cualquier ataque de ella o de Chat Noir...

-¡Lucky charm! – Gritó Ladybug.

En nada de tiempo, una caja de cerillas se presentó en su mano.

-¿Cerillas? ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? – Miró por todas partes en busca de inspiración. – Piensa, piensa...

Como la mayoría de las veces, la idea le vino rápido a la cabeza.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – Se dijo con una sonrisa. – ¡Chat Noir, prepárate!

Ladybug extendió su yoyo, maniobrando de tal manera que, en vez de desplazarse hacia delante, se desplazaba hacia detrás para tener un mayor campo de visión. En el punto más alto, encendió una de las cerillas y la dejó caer. El fuego se propagó por lo que parecía una capa de la mujer, que, además, estaba hecha de pelo, por lo que el fuego se propagaba rápido.

Con temor, la mujer empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos para que el fuego no llegara a quemarle ni la piel ni más prendas de ropa. Tales eran los movimientos que la corona cayó al suelo.

'¡Ahora!' Pensaron los dos héroes.

-¡Cataclismo! – Chat Noir cogió rápidamente la corona del suelo y con el mero contacto con sus dedos, la destruyó.

-¡No! – Gritó la mujer, en vano.

El akuma fue capturado inmediatamente por Ladybug.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug! – Ladybug lanzó la caja de cerillas al aire, volviendo todo a como debía estar.

Los edificios que sufrieron las explosiones se arreglaron, el puente del río de nuevo parecía intacto, y la ya poca gente que había contemplado las hazañas de Ladybug aún bajo los efectos de los villanos volvieron a la normalidad.

Los aplausos y los abrazos entre los afectados invadieron la calle. Ya no era solamente Ladybug, ahora era también Marinette, la chica, vecina, amiga, compañera que todos conocían desde hacía tiempo.

-Eh..., ¿dónde estoy? – Preguntó confusa la mujer.

-¡Bien hecho! – Ladybug y Chat Noir juntaron sus puños, como era habitual.

Ladybug se dispuso a avanzar unos pasos, girarse y dar la cara ante la nueva revelación de su identidad. Tomó aire y...

-Ah... – Un fuerte dolor en el tobillo hizo que sus planes se vieran cancelados.

Pensaba que se caería al suelo, pero unos brazos gentiles y reconfortantes la agarraron antes de que pudiera siquiera suceder. Miró para arriba, viendo cómo Chat Noir la sonreía.

-No deberías hacer esfuerzos a partir de ahora. Ha sido una mañana algo ajetreada. – Le dijo con su habitual tono bromista. Pero había algo más. ¿Entusiasmo?

Sin darse cuenta, Chat Noir la agarró con un brazo por la espalda y, con el otro, por debajo de las rodillas.

-Eh...¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Tranquila. ¿Acaso vas a negarme que pase un rato contigo? – Dijo, tratando de mostrarse ofendido. Aunque no conseguía enmascarar la diversión que estaba sintiendo en un momento como ese...

-No, pero... – Chat Noir dio el primer salto a un tejado. – acabamos de luchar contra varios akumas y, bueno, deberíamos ir a descansar... – Pero Chat Noir parecía testarudo. No veía ni en su expresión ni en sus acciones alguna señal de que iba a cambiar de parecer. Ladybug resopló, conformándose. – Está bien...Dime al menos a dónde me llevas.

-Es un secreto. – Le dijo para concluir con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa...Estaba segura de que la había visto antes. Y, aunque Chat Noir siempre la había sonreído así, esa vez le parecía extrañamente familiar. Se sentía...¿abrumada?

* * *

 _Lo primero, quería mostrar mi más sincera gratitud a las personas que han empezado a leer mi historia. No supone nada fácil para mi ver cómo la gente lee mis historias que, en el fondo, no son más que mis ridículas y algo infantiles ideas. Como se ha podido notar, este capítulo ha sido más largo, mucho más largo que los anteriores. Quería relatar una batalla como tal entre Ladybug, Chat Noir y los akumas y me ha costado mucho. Primero, por tener que encontrar inspiración, y segundo, por buscar el tiempo suficiente para escribirlo (me he tirado literalmente tres horas y media seguidas escribiendo el capítulo). Estaba dudando si dividir este capítulo en dos, pero luego me di cuenta de que habría sido muy mala persona (Muajajaja) y decidí condensarlo en uno solo porque, ¿por qué no? Odio cuando tienes que esperar, mucho o poco tiempo, a que un nuevo capítulo sea subido y no quería hacerlo yo. Espero que haya sido del agrado de alguien; aunque me costó, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Muchísimo. ^^_

 _Lo segundo, a Queen Megumi: me hizo mucha ilusión tu comentario. Gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas de ánimo. Gracias, gracias, gracias. ;D. No considero que tenga talento, tan solo escribo lo que me viene a la cabeza, y mis ideas creo que suelen ser bastante estúpidas...En cualquier caso, comentarios como el tuyo me animan el día._

 _Y, por supuesto, gracias también a las otras personas que han comentado._

 _Como última información a transmitir, me gustaría decir que la semana que viene tengo varios exámenes, por lo que no actualizaré probablemente hasta el viernes/sábado siguiente (Quizá por eso no dividí este capítulo en dos). Pido paciencia (T^T) por favor. Además, este capítulo ha conseguido desgastarme realmente._

 _Sin nada más que decir, os deseo lo mejor. ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	5. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Capítulo 5: El comienzo de algo nuevo**

Chat Noir pasaba de salto en salto las calles de la ciudad sin ni siquiera fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor. No tenía más que un sitio en mente al que ir, por supuesto, con su lady en sus brazos.

Ladybug contemplaba la expresión de su compañero intentando escudriñarla, al mismo tiempo que sus mechones rubios se movían caprichosamente a merced del viento.

-¿Me vas a decir ya a dónde vamos? – Preguntó, algo harta de la incertidumbre.

-Vaya, así que veo que estás impaciente por saberlo.

'Pues, hombre, llevamos saltando de edificio en edificio un buen rato' quiso quejarse ella, pero se contuvo. A cambio, puso los ojos en blanco. A veces Chat Noir era tan...impulsivo.

Estaba cansada de aquella actitud, por no hablar que el dolor en su tobillo hacía que la situación le fuera más insoportable. Solamente deseaba llegar a su casa para, probablemente, seguir sumergiendo la cara en su almohada.

Por fin Chat Noir aminoró la velocidad, hasta, finalmente, parar. Dejó de rodear a Ladybug con sus brazos, dejando que sus pies contactaran con el suelo, más o menos.

No se había dado cuenta, pero la había llevado a la torre Eiffel, y a una de las zonas más altas, donde se veía una gran mayoría de la ciudad.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó ella, deseosa de saber por qué la había llevado hasta allí de buenas a primeras. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta convincente que justificara aquel...secuestro. Sí, se le podía llamar secuestro si se consideraba como tal llevarse a alguien a alguna parte desconocida en contra de su voluntad. Vaya que si lo era...

Chat Noir observó su cara de enfado. Aunque más que de enfado, se podría decir que su expresión denotaba otra cosa. ¿Cansancio y alteración, podría ser?

-Tranquila... – Trató de poner el tono de voz más suave que pudo. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, apoyando las manos tras la espalda para no caerse hacia atrás. – Deberías relajarte un poco, quizá te vendría bien. – Dijo con convicción. Sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

Ella pareció dudar un momento, pero acabó descruzando los brazos y sentándose al lado de su compañero de batalla.

-Sí. – Suspiró nada más sentarse. – Quizá tengas razón. – Manifestó muy a su pesar, cruzando las piernas.

No había pasado unos días precisamente buenos, y el estar allí, con aquella gran vista enfrente de ella pudiendo el viento más fresco rozar su piel, no estaba del todo mal. De hecho, estaba bastante bien.

Dejó de cruzar las piernas para doblarlas y rodearlas con sus brazos como tanto le gustaba hacer, no sin esbozar una expresión de tristeza. No pronunció palabra. Tan solo el pensar en su vida como Marinette la ponía incómoda de nuevo.

Chat Noir pareció notar aquel malestar, pues se quedó contemplándola un buen rato sin que ella se percatara, tratando de analizar cada expresión, cada gesto, cada mueca. La culpabilidad lo invadió y apartó la mirada.

-¿Algún problema, my lady? – Le preguntó Chat Noir, aparentando que no sabía nada de lo que rodaba por la cabeza de ella.

-¿Qué? – La voz de él consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento más absoluto. – No... – Mintió, claramente. – No hay ninguno. – Concluyó para volver a suspirar, esta vez, tratando de disimularlo lo máximo posible.

Apartó además la mirada hacia el lado contrario en el que él se encontraba.

-Eh... – Chat Noir parecía dispuesto a decirle algo, pero después de que mirara hacia el otro lado, no supo por dónde empezar, así que decidió callarse y mirar al frente.

El ambiente se había vuelto silencioso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Ladybug no tenía nada que hablar con Chat Noir, y Chat Noir parecía no encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

Cuando volviera a ser Marinette, ¿todo seguiría igual? Igual de mal con Adrien quería decir. Por supuesto, ya podía suponer que su popularidad ascendería como la espuma, y no sabía si quería aquello en su tranquila vida de mera civil, por no hablar de que probablemente sus padres la regañarían, interrogarían o algo parecido.

Distraídamente y por inercia, sumergida en sus pensamientos, Ladybug se tocó el tobillo que intuía estaba torcido. Sentada no le dolía tanto, pero, aun así, las molestias no eran pocas, y tampoco parecían remitir. Si tan solo no se hubiera tropezado...Pero, con los acontecimientos de los últimos días, estaba algo fuera de sí misma, y aquello le había costado mantener su tobillo sano y salvo.

El primer pitido que indicaba la detransformación de Ladybug se hizo presente, pero esta no pareció darle importancia, al contrario que Chat Noir, que se encontraba ya apurado si quería hablar de algo con ella.

Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de cómo ella se rodeaba el tobillo con la mano. Cierto, había tropezado.

-¿Estás bien? – Chat Noir puso su mano sobre la de Ladybug que envolvía su extremidad dañada. – Te duele, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con cierta preocupación cuando depositó la otra mano también sobre su tobillo.

Ladybug se vio obligada a quitar su propia mano.

-¡No, no! Estoy bien. No es nada grave. – Le respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada intentando no darle ninguna importancia a aquello.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño. Qué testaruda era a veces.

Volvió a contemplar su cara, viendo que tenía la mirada algo perdida. Resopló y agachó la cabeza, abatido. Ya estaba, se daba por vencido.

Ella no era capaz de hablar con el como Marinette y él no era capaz de hablar con ella como Chat Noir. ¿Tan difícil era, maldita sea? Claro que, visto de otro modo, entendía perfectamente cómo había estado sintiéndose Marinette.

-¿Chat? – Dijo ella. – ¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato ausente...

Chat Noir apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Si no podía él empezar la conversación, lo haría de esa manera.

-Hace... – Casi tartamudeó. No sabía si la estrategia le iba a salir bien. – Hace unos días me enteré de que le gusto a una chica.

Ladybug pestañeó rápidamente varias veces, asimilando la información tan repentina que acababa de llegarle a los oídos.

-Vaya, eso es...¡genial! Quiero decir...¿hay algo de malo?

-No...No hay nada de malo. – Dijo extrañado. No sabía que iba a hacerle esa pregunta.

-¡Entonces es perfecto! ¿Cómo es ella?

-¿Ella? – Chat Noir abrió los ojos como platos por unos instantes. Aquello estaba funcionando. Tomó aire y lo soltó. – Ella es fascinante. Es fuerte, es valiente, siempre se arriesga todo lo que puede. – El primer pitido de su anillo interrumpió su idílica descripción. – Pero al mismo tiempo es alegre, dulce y siempre mira por los demás. Se podría decir que es diferente al resto.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Solamente intentas ligar conmigo. ¿Supone esto un peligro para nosotros? – Le dijo con diversión e ironía.

Chat Noir solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa sincera.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – Le preguntó, volviendo a la seriedad anterior. – ¿Qué le has dicho?

El segundo pitido de Ladybug resonó en los alrededores, pero ambos estaban demasiados distraídos con la conversación como para darle toda la importancia que eso se merecía.

-Aún no he podido hablar con ella...

-Oh, vaya...¿Y por qué no lo intentas? – Preguntó Ladybug confundida. Con lo extrovertido que era Chat Noir, le extrañaba que le costara hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triunfal al mismo tiempo que luchaba interiormente para que su corazón no se le saliera del pecho.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, Marinette.

¿Ma…? ¿Marinette?

Ladybug miró rápidamente a Chat Noir como si la hubieran pinchado con una afilada aguja con los ojos muy abiertos. Ah, claro. Se había transformado enfrente de todos, por lo que ahora sabría perfectamente quién se encontraba bajo la máscara de heroína, lo que tanto tiempo había estado deseando. Seguramente se habría decepcionado: una chica torpe y normal...

Un momento...La había llamado por su nombre. Eso significaba que la conocía. Y, si relacionaba aquello con lo de la historia de la chica que le acababa de contar...

-¿Adrien? – Preguntó confusa.

No, no podía ser. Estaba claro que debía de haber un error.

Pero todo indicaba que no se trataba de un error en absoluto, sobre todo cuando, al pronunciar su nombre, el chico sonrió con sinceridad y algo cohibido.

El corazón de Marinette parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, y ella empezó a tener calor. Mucho calor.

En ese momento, le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos vividos con Chat Noir: cuando él intentó conquistarla con una flor o con continuas insinuaciones, cuando se encontraba encima de ella tratando de protegerla de algún villano, cuando le hizo de escudo varias veces, cuando lo besó en San Valentín...

Por instinto, ella intentó apartarse de él con la cara como un tomate y los ojos aún abiertos de la incredulidad. Ya no estaba al lado de Chat Noir, sino de Adrien. Se echó para atrás con las manos como pudo, pues su tobillo le seguía dando molestias.

Sin embargo, de la alteración del momento, no calculó bien, y una de las manos no apoyó en el metal de la torre, sino en el aire.

-Ah... – A punto de caerse, por idiota, desde muchos metros de altura.

-¡Cuidado! – Ella abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba, Adrien bajo ahora una simple máscara negra sujetándola por un brazo y por la cintura.

Su cara era el mero reflejo del asombro, sus pensamientos no se ponían en orden, e intuía que su cara era todo un cuadro. Con las mejillas tremendamente enrojecidas, levantó el brazo y le hizo ladear la cara, ladeándola ella también.

-Lo…Lo siento... – Dijo él ruborizado, soltándola

¡No! No era eso. Era solo que Adrien era amable, formal y, por qué no, algo tímido, y Chat Noir era…Chat Noir: descarado, sarcástico, extrovertido y algo egocéntrico.

No, no, no. Aquello no estaba pasando. Pero si Chat Noir era extrovertido, eso significaba que Adrien también lo era, aunque en realidad él fuera tímido, por lo que Chat Noir era también tímido, por supuesto...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cabeza se estaba liando sola. Y no era que no entendiera que Adrien pudiera ser un superhéroe como ella, lo que le costaba tanto asimilar era cómo sus dos partes eran tan discordes. Porque ella no cambiaba tanto cuando era Ladybug, ¿o sí?

En cualquier caso, no podía echárselo en cara a él.

-¿Me has traído aquí para reírte de mí? – Preguntó al fin. No supo la razón, pero su cabeza, o quizá su corazón, había llegado a aquella conclusión.

-¿Qué? – Francamente, aquella pregunta pudo ofenderle. – ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No lo sé. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Quizá yo lo haría si fuera tú.

-No, ¿pero, qué estás diciendo?

-Vamos...Soy Marinette. Lo cierto es que la chica a la que tanto querías como Ladybug tan solo es una chica torpe y sin nada especial bajo la máscara.

-¿Sin nada especial? – Susurró para sí. – Te equivocas. – La cortó enseguida para que dejara de decir tonterías. – Yo...estoy enamorado de ti.

No se podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de decir aquello, pero solamente hizo lo que su corazón le dijo, es decir, obligó.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre los dos, únicamente roto por los fuertes latidos del corazón de ambos. No sabían quién de los dos se encontraba más sonrojado, pero si se tratara de una competición, probablemente acabarían en empate.

Chat Noir se quedó esperando una respuesta, por tímida que fuera, por parte de ella cuando su anillo sonó de nuevo.

Pero lo que escuchó a continuación le pilló completamente desprevenido.

-No...

-¿No? – Es lo único que pudo decir él tras unos segundos, con la decepción en su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza al borde del llanto, reafirmando su negación anterior.

-Ladybug no es Marinette, Adrien...

Chat Noir se quedó contemplando cómo ella estaba a punto de llorar. Muy posiblemente habría estado así durante los dos días pasados. Se armó de valor para decirle lo que realmente pensaba.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Ella levantó la vista con algo de timidez.

-¿Acaso importa una máscara? El hecho de que eres fuerte, valiente, arriesgada como ya te he dicho. – Enumeró todas sus cualidades con los dedos. – no cambia, con o sin máscara.

-Yo...

-Y hace tiempo. – Él la interrumpió a propósito. – Me dije a mí mismo que no importaba qué chica estuviera debajo de la máscara, porque igualmente la amaba, así que – Chat Noir tomó aire para recuperarse de todo lo que acababa de decir. – Marinette... – Estiró el brazo y depositó la mano sobre su barbilla, levantándole la cara lentamente. Sonrió y le pasó un dedo delicadamente por los ojos. – No llores.

Ella se sintió una completa idiota. Desde que Adrien se había enterado, dio una imagen de cobarde, como Ladybug, de valiente, y ahora, con el traje de Ladybug y la personalidad más sensible de Marinette, estaba desmoronándose allí mismo.

-Si tanto tiempo te has sentido así, ¿cómo es que no me lo has dicho antes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sí, que...¿por qué no me has dicho antes que estás enamorada de mí?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, pues...yo, es que... – Volvió a tartamudear de nuevo, como cada vez que quería hablar con Adrien

-Alya me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Todo? – Ella levantó una ceja, escéptica.

Así que su amiga había cantado como un papagayo.

-Sí. – Él se apartó y volvió a mirar al frente, reflexivo. – Me contó que fuiste tú la que me regaló la bufanda por mi cumpleaños, la que me escribió una carta en San Valentín respondiendo al poema que yo tiré a la basura. También me dijo que... – Él no pudo evitarlo, pero se rio. – que estás todo el día pendiente de mí. Y...también me dijo por qué estás enamorada de mí – Apoyó la barbilla en su mano, mirando al horizonte con desinterés. – No es por mi fama o por mi dinero como se podía esperar de alguien como yo, sino por aquel día bajo el paraguas, ¿verdad?

Chat Noir miró a su izquierda. La chica había cubierto su cara con las manos, incapaz de establecer contacto visual. Así que ya lo sabía todo. Quizá Alya llevaba razón, tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano.

-¿Marinette? – Estiró un brazo para apartarle las manos de la cara.

Cuando los dedos dejaron de contactar con la piel de su rostro y levantó la mirada, viendo cómo Chat Noir sonreía para luego reírse en cuanto visualizó la expresión de apuro de ella.

-Yo...no...

-Shh... – Él le puso un dedo en los labios para indicarle que se callase. Cambió la mano de posición para depositarla en su mejilla.

Poco a poco, la distancia entre ambos empezó a reducirse, tanto, que llegó un momento en el que solamente unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios

Pareció, llegados a tal punto, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a culminar aquello que habían empezado.

Pero ella, armada de valor, se encargó de hacer el resto. Se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios se juntaron. Bastante tiempo había esperado, y tenía claro que no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella.

En cuanto sus labios chocaron, bajo la sorpresa momentánea de él, una corriente eléctrica les atravesó de pies a cabeza. Ambos eran inexpertos en aquello de besar, pero lo intentaron con una torpeza cómica. En mitad del corto beso, la máscara de Ladybug desapareció sin que se diera apenas cuenta. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que el primer pitido sonó? Ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

-Aquí estás. – Le dijo él mientras seguía con la mano en la barbilla de ella. – Marinette…

Ella sonrió y volvió a abalanzarse a él.

Marinette le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él, por su parte, la atrajo más hacia sí rodeándola por la cintura. Cuando sus labios se unieron por segunda vez, ambos empezaron a relajarse, y sus movimientos ya no eran tan torpes, haciendo el beso más largo y haciendo que Tikki se tapara los ojos con sorpresa flotando al lado de Marinette.

Justo en el momento en el que se separaron, la máscara de Chat Noir desapareció también, confirmándole a Marinette al cien por cien que era Adrien aquel gato burlón y despreocupado.

Los ojos de ella brillaban de alegría. No se podía creer que eso hubiera pasado. Hace unos días, habría pensado que estaría loca si llegaba a creer que algo como aquello fuera a suceder. Ciertamente, había sido una completa tonta, por lo que no pudo más que deshacerse en una carcajada admitiendo lo estúpida que había sido.

Bajo la feliz mirada de Adrien, Marinette se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándole, abrazo que él le correspondió con, también, una risa.

-¿Y ahora? – Dijo ella resguardada en el pecho de él. – ¿Cómo bajamos?

* * *

 _¡Sorpresa! Ya sé que dije que no subiría un capítulo nuevo hasta el viernes o el sábado, pero hoy he tenido unas horas libres y me he dedicado a escribir, así que, ¡a disfrutar!_


	6. Evasión

**Capítulo 6: Evasión**

Adrien esbozó una mueca divertida. Sinceramente, no tenía respuesta. Ambos se habían detransformado y sus kwamis no tenían la energía suficiente para volver a transformarse.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar un rato aquí...

-¿Eh? ¿A...Aquí? – Cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, reconfortada en el pecho de Adrien al mismo tiempo que sus brazos la rodeaban, su cara se tiñó de un rojo intenso y se separó bruscamente como si Adrien le diera calambre. – Sí, claro...estaría bien, no, quiero decir... – Optó por callarse.

El empezar a tartamudear no ayudaba demasiado a sacar nada en claro. Suspiró. Siempre se ponía tan nerviosa...Incluso siendo consciente de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos hacía escasos minutos.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo resignada.

Por suerte, Marinette guardaba alguna galleta en su pequeño bolso, que le dio a Tikki sin pensárselo dos veces. La pequeña kwami agarró la galleta con entusiasmo y se centró en comérsela apoyada en el hombro de Marinette, llevándose una caricia en su cabecita y una sonrisa por su parte.

-¿Y bien? – Le dijo Adrien interrumpiendo la idílica comunicación no verbal entre Marinette y Tikki.

-¿Eh? – Marinette lo miró. – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir que cuándo pensabas decirme que estás enamorada de mí. – Adrien apartó la mirada, con vergüenza al decir lo último.

-Ah, pues... – Marinette se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió incómodamente. – Esto...¿nunca? – Profirió una risilla de nerviosismo.

-¿Nunca? – Se notaba la decepción en el tono de voz de él.

-Oh, no, bueno, quizá algún día...Tampoco es que estuviera obsesionada... – Volvió a reírse con nerviosismo.

-En realidad, tiene fotos tuyas colgadas en las paredes de su habitación. – Dijo una vocecilla.

-¡Tikki…! – Le espetó Marinette con apuro.

Era como si la kwami hubiera salido de su ensimismamiento con su galleta expresamente para decir aquello.

-... – Marinette se quedó callada esperando algún desplante por parte de Adrien, pero no pudo hacer nada, Tikki ya lo había dicho. Se encogió de hombros y soltó aire por la boca, dándose por vencida.

Pero lo que escuchó fue una risa que la desbloqueó de todos sus pensamientos negativos.

-¿Eh? – Ella miró a su derecha, viendo cómo Adrien se partía de risa.

-Vaya... – Pudo decir al fin, tratando que la risa no interfiriera en sus palabras. – No sabía que fuera tan famoso.

Él vio cómo ella no pronunciaba palabra, pero se quedaba expectante por saber qué es lo que diría.

-Marinette, si me lo hubieras dicho antes... – Adrien le cogió una mano con delicadeza. – quizá hubiéramos... – Se calló para decirlo todo con sus acciones. Se acercó la mano a su boca y cerró los ojos plantándole un beso en la base de los nudillos.

Cuando los abrió, vio la expresión de sorpresa de ella, por lo que decidió seguir explicándose.

-Ya sabes que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo saber quién es la chica que se esconde detrás de la máscara de Ladybug y...

Para su sorpresa, Marinette apartó su mano bruscamente y agachó la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que solamente estabas enamorado de Ladybug. – Marinette volvió a encogerse sobre sí misma y miró hacia el frente, algo decepcionada.

-No me has dejado terminar... – Adrien apoyó su mano en la mano de Marinette que había cogido hacía segundos. – Lo que quería decir era que, bueno, ya sabes que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo saber quién es Ladybug y...si hubiera sabido que eras tú, hace tiempo que podría haber sido la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – ¿En serio había dicho aquello? La chica casi se atragantó de la sorpresa.

-Quiero decir que te quiero.

-Lleva enamorado de ti desde que te conoció. – Dijo Plagg con una sonrisa.

-Plagg... – Adrien le echó una mirada asesina. Todo indicaba que cuando llegaran a su casa, le esperaría una tortura lenta y dolorosa, es decir, nada de Camembert.

-... – Ella sintió que se derretía allí mismo. Así que el sueño de su vida se podía hacer realidad…p

-Y...Y que no quisieras contarme cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí, bueno...Puede que me decepcione...

-¡Eso no es cierto! – No se había percatado, pero había alzado la voz demasiado, todo para que Adrien no tuviera la idea equivocada sobre sus intenciones. – El día que te enteraste de todo. – Sí, ambos recordaban aquel día perfectamente. Además, no habían pasado tantos días. – Iba a...

-¿Sí? – Le ayudó él para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Iba a proponerte que fuéramos al cine...juntos.

Adrien sonrió, satisfecho de que, al menos, Marinette estuviera decidida a dar un paso hacia delante.

-Claro. Me encantaría. – Le respondió él. – Podemos ir este fin de semana, si quieres...

Marinette miró al chico con cara de no entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tengo el resto de la semana ocupada con las clases de esgrima, chino, sesiones de fotos...ya sabes

-Cierto. – Marinette sonrió triunfal. – Había olvidado lo ajetreado que estás.

Los dos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir, pues solamente deseaban una cosa y solo una.

De nuevo, se acercaron lentamente para volver a unir sus labios. Estaban tan cerca, que incluso podían sentir los latidos del corazón del otro. Marinette enredó sutilmente sus dedos en la rubia cabellera del chico con delicadeza mientras que él la rodeaba por la cintura con más fuerza cada vez.

A tan solo unos dos centímetros, Adrien notaba sobre sus labios la respiración y el aliento cálido de ella.

De nuevo, se sintieron en una nube, ignorando la gran altura a la que estaban, de la que tuvieron que bajarse a la fuerza.

Plagg se había interpuesto entre los dos y ahora se encontraba enfrente de la cara de Adrien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar para irnos? Estoy tan cansado que no puedo moverme más...

-¿Eh? – Enfadado, Adrien cogió a su kwami con la mano para apartarlo de su campo de visión. – Siempre te estás quejando por todo. – Le espetó malhumorado.

-Intenta pasarte un día entero sin comer. Creo que es una buena razón para quejarse.

Adrien suspiró. Era inútil cambiar a Plagg.

Rápidamente, Marinette retiró las manos de su pelo, sin saber bien qué poder decir ante esa situación cortante.

-Lo siento... – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡No! Lo siento yo. – Se excusó Adrien con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Es solo que Plagg, bueno, supongo que quiere volver. – Le dijo mirando de reojo a su kwami con resentimiento en sus palabras. Había estropeado un momento precioso, y quién sabía si había sido a propósito...

-Y yo he recuperado de nuevo mis energías. – Tikki se alejó del hombro de Marinette para ponerse frente a sus ojos.

-Bien. – Marinette se levantó, quedando de pie sobre aquella viga en la que Chat Noir se había posado tras el combate. Ciertamente, estaba demasiado alto.

-Espera Marinette...Tu tobillo.

-¿Eh? – Marinette se miró extrañada la extremidad a la que se refería. – Ah, estoy bien Adrien. – Le confirmó compartiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Y en menos de medio minuto, era Ladybug la que estaba al lado del chico, quedándose este impresionado.

Maldita sea, los ojos y el pelo eran exactamente iguales, por no hablar de la voz. Se maldijo interiormente por haber sido tan estúpido.

-¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí, claro...Bien.

-De acuerdo. – Ladybug se agachó y agarró a Adrien por la cintura fuertemente. – Agárrate fuerte. – Le dijo.

Alargó la cuerda de su yoyó y este se enganchó en una chimenea bastante lejana, por lo que los dos se balancearon en el aire a bastante altura y con bastante velocidad, bajo la seguridad de Ladybug y un poco de vértigo por parte de Adrien. Si fuera Chat Noir y tuviera su bastón a mano, no estaría sometido a tal balanceo. Claro que, por otra parte, había sido Plagg el que no estaba con las fuerzas suficientes. Con miedo, comprobó que el kwami se encontraba bajo su camisa. Había salido tan deprisa que no se había acordado de si iba con él o no. En cuanto lo vio, dirigió la mirada a la cara de ella, en la que destacaba una sonrisa confiada. En verdad, le gustaba bastante usar su yoyo para desplazarse, y eso se notaba.

Recorrieron un par de calles más, pues la casa de Adrien no estaba precisamente lejos de la torre Eiffel, sin pronunciar palabra. En cuanto llegaron enfrente de la puerta, Ladybug se apoyó en el suelo y recogió su yoyo como solía hacer.

-Bueno, por lo que parece, ya hemos llegado. ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la superheroína al rubio, quien estaba algo aturdido. No mareado, pero sí alterado por haber tenido algo de vértigo durante el trayecto. Aun así, le había encantado, al contrario que Plagg, que sí estaba mareado.

-Sí, por supuesto. – A Adrien le pareció que escuchó la voz de Plagg quejándose, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse en esos momentos.

-Bien, en ese caso, me voy. – Dijo ella sin querer alejarse.

Se despidió con la mano y avanzó unos pasos para volver a alargar su yoyo y volver a casa, donde la esperarían sus padres con unas cuantas palabras que decirle. Solo esperaba que Adrien la parase en cualquier momento.

Inclinó levemente su brazo hacia atrás para darse impulso y poder estirar con brío el yoyo.

-No, ¡espera! – Adrien dio unos pasos y apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella.

Ladybug sonrió por dentro.

-¿Sí? – Se dio la vuelta, tratando de parecer sorprendida ante tal acto que tanto esperaba que ocurriera.

Adrien se quedó mirándola a los ojos concentrado en sus pensamientos. Ciertamente, estaba impresionado y encantado a la vez. Impresionado por que Marinette fuera Ladybug, y encantado de que Ladybug fuera Marinette.

La cogió de la mano para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla, pero no se atrevió a hacer eso último.

-Quedamos el sábado, ¿te parece bien?

A Ladybug le pareció que iba a decir algo más profundo o más sentimental por cómo la había mirado, pero pareció encantada igual.

-Claro. – Asintió con claridad, esperando que él le dijera o hiciera alguna otra cosa más.

-Bien... – Adrien vaciló unos segundos sobre lo que hacer.

Por una parte, podía atreverse a tirar de ella y abrazarla con fuerza, como si no quisiera perderla de vista nunca más, por otra, podía invitarla a pasar a su casa- ya estaba anocheciendo- y, por otra, podía recuperar el beso perdido en la torre Eiffel.

Al final, le soltó la mano lentamente, como si no quisiera despegarse, sin saber por qué.

-Mañana nos vemos. – Le dijo con una pizca de dulzura.

-Hasta mañana. – Le respondió ella desorientada. ¿A qué venía eso?

De manera definitiva, se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa. Estiró su yoyó y se dejó llevar. Cuando estaba en el aire, volvió a extenderlo hacia un edificio más lejano para poder avanzar, volteretas y algún que otro giro de manera enérgica.

Plagg se apoyó en el hombro de un Adrien ensimismado con una sonrisa tonta en los labios mientras la veía alejarse haciendo toda esa clase de piruetas en el aire. ¿En serio había pasado todo lo que había pasado en la torre Eiffel? No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando con que algo similar sucediese, ni cuánto tiempo se habían tirado los dos en aquella viga, pero lo que si sabía es que estaba eufórico por completo.

Cuando Ladybug ya no estaba por los cielos, Adrien suspiró, cogió a Plagg de su hombro para esconderlo en su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa silbando una alegre canción.

Tikki salió del Miraculous de Marinette en cuanto llegó a la puerta de su casa.

-Hoy es un gran día, ¿no crees? – Le dijo la kwami.

Marinette suspiró, totalmente ida.

-Sí... – Dijo sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Deberías estar más que contenta!

-Sí... – Volvió a decir, hipnotizada por sus recuerdos.

Había besado a Adrien, y nada más y nada menos que dos veces. Y había sido una sensación maravillosa. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando con que algo similar sucediese, ni cuánto tiempo se habían tirado los dos en aquella viga, pero lo que si sabía es que también estaba totalmente eufórica.

Miró hacia los lados para comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor. Qué diferencia en comparación con hacía una hora aproximadamente.

Marinette saltó de alegría, estirando los brazos y sonriendo al mismo tiempo que de su garganta salían pequeños grititos de emoción.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, Tikki! ¡Adrien y yo...! – Dejó de hablar para volver a pegar saltitos de alegría.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Es un día fantástico. – Tikki se apoyó en la mejilla de Marinette para darle un beso cariñoso que ella aceptó con mucho gusto.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Y encima hemos quedado este sábado! Una cita – Llegó a aquella conclusión en ese mismo instante. – ¡Una cita!

-¡Sabía que este día llegaría!

-¡Una cita! – Siguió saltando de alegría hasta que se le vino a la cabeza lo más importante. – ¡Oh, no! Pero...¿qué va a pasar? ¿Y si no sé cómo iniciar una conversación? ¿Y si termino resultándole aburrida?

Ahí estaba, la Marinette de siempre. Tikki suspiró.

-Tranquila, eso no va a suceder. ¿No has oído a Adrien?

-Sí, pero...

-¡Ha dicho que está enamorado de ti, Marinette! No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette pareció bajar a la Tierra y entrar en razón.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo mientras asentía.

-Lo mejor ahora será que entres en casa y hables con tus padres.

-¿Eh?

¡Sus padres! Con todo el tema de Adrien lo había dejado en un segundo plano. Y tenía miedo de que pudieran regañarla o algo similar. Abrió el portal, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y en cuanto llegó a la puerta se paró, para ver si escuchaba algún ruido, voz o grito.

Con miedo, abrió la puerta lentamente. Cuando la rendija era lo suficientemente grande como para introducir la cabeza, miró delicadamente al interior, y allí estaban Sabine y Tom, con la televisión y la radio encendidas por si decían algo de su hija...O sea, de Ladybug; preocupados.

En cuanto abrió un poco más la puerta con lentitud y chirrió un poco, los dos adultos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la entrada.

Allí estaba, una Marinette muerta del miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

 _Y aquí el capítulo 6. Sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes o el sábado. Al final ha acabado siendo el domingo, lo siento._

 _AlbaSky: Gracias por tu comentario. ^^ Me alegra que mi historia, salida de mi absurda mente, te parezca interesante. Me encanta recibir este tipo de comentarios. ¡Gracias! Y en cuanto a lo de clasificación, la verdad, no tengo respuesta. Dependiendo de lo que se me vaya ocurriendo a lo largo de los capítulos veré si la cambio o no._

 _Queen Megumi: Me hace mucha ilusión que mi fic haya sido el primero que hayas leído. ;D . Gracias por seguir leyéndolo y por comentar tanto._

 _Y a Sele-02...Cariño mío, ¡babear como una colegiala es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer! ;)_

 _No sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, **muy probablemente** el domingo de la semana que viene, quizá antes **.** Parece que fue ayer cuando subí el primer capítulo..._


	7. Tratando de volver a la normalidad

**Capítulo 7: Tratando de volver a la normalidad**

La chica tragó saliva, expectante. No sabía si tenía que seguir ahí parada o, por el contrario, salir corriendo.

En la cara de sus padres se notaba la sorpresa de ver a su hija ahora a escasos metros, una cara que se cambió a aparente relajación.

-¡Marinette! – Sus padres se abalanzaron hacia la puerta.

Tom abrió más la puerta para que su hija entrara en la casa por completo, mientras Sabine la abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Marinette, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no contestabas? Te hemos llamado al móvil varias veces y no contestabas. Estábamos preocupados por ti, pero no sabíamos dónde estabas ni a dónde ir a buscarte.

-Lo siento... – Es lo único que pudo decir, algo avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que sus padres la condujeron al sofá para que se sentara.

-Lo importante es que estás bien, ¿no?

-Sí, mamá.

-Teníamos mucho miedo de que te pasara algo mientras estabas enfrentándote tú sola a aquellas personas. – Le confesó su madre, horrorizada ante cualquier pensamiento negativo que le viniera a la cabeza sobre el porvenir de su hija.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-No pasa nada, no es la primera vez... – Susurró bajo la mirada expectantes de sus padres. – En cuanto a eso... – Marinette agachó la cabeza, esperando alguna reprimenda. – En realidad, Ladybug...Siempre he sido yo. – Cerró los ojos ante la inminente bronca.

Para su sorpresa, cuatro brazos la rodearon cariñosamente, haciéndole que abriera los ojos, desconcertada.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Marinette. – Le dijo su padre. – No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

-¿Qué queréis decir? – Preguntó una confundida Marinette.

Su madre le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

-Lo que queremos que sepas es que te queremos, y no nos importa que tú seas Ladybug o cualquier otra cosa. Siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti. Y si a ti te gusta la vida de superheroína, adelante.

¿Gustar? ¡Claro que le gustaba! De hecho, le encantaba.

Marinette se levantó de golpe, se dio la vuelta y abrazó a sus padres con mucho cariño mientras se reía, siendo correspondida.

* * *

-Uau, ¿qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Plagg desde el respaldo de la silla en la que Adrien estaba sentado, enfrente de su escritorio.

El chico se encontraba mirando el blog de Alya sobre Ladybug como había estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, con la diferencia de que ya no había ninguna incógnita que le hiciera estar contemplándolo horas y horas sin sacar ninguna conclusión.

-Al final has descubierto la identidad de la chica de tus sueños y tienes una cita con ella, ¿eh? ¿Tenías miedo de que se convirtiera en sapo al descubrir su identidad?

-Muy gracioso. – Sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de la silla con energía.

Después de aquella mañana tan intensa, lo último que necesitaba eran provocaciones por parte de su kwami, que parecía disfrutar con la situación.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado que no habrá nada de queso por hoy.

Plagg refunfuñó, dirigiéndose al hombro de Adrien para suplicarle más, pero tuvo que esconderse rápidamente tras su espalda en cuanto escuchó un ruido muy cerca de allí.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Nathalie y a un Adrien clavado en el sitio.

-Adrien, tu padre me envía para saber si estás bien. Se ha enterado de los acontecimientos de esta mañana en tu instituto.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-En ese caso, me ha pedido que te recuerde que mañana por la tarde tienes una sesión de fotos.

-Sí, lo sé... – Le respondió Adrien con pesadumbre

La mujer asintió y desapareció de nuevo por la puerta tan rápido como se había presentado en su habitación

Cuando se fue, Plagg salió de detrás de la espalda de Adrien mientras este suspiraba. Su padre nunca estaba allí, nunca pasaba un momento con él y siempre ponía de intermediaria a otra persona para establecer una conversación o cualquier intercambio de información, por pequeño que fuera.

* * *

-Lo siento. – Volvió a decir Marinette. Parecía que era lo único que salía de su boca aquella tarde desde que llegó a su casa.

Su mano empezó a adquirir una mayor temperatura mientras sujetaba un vaso en el cual su padre estaba echando chocolate caliente. Supuso que le vendría bien después de un día tan movido. Sentada en un taburete en la cocina, se llevó el vaso a los labios una vez que estaba lleno.

-No tienes que disculparte tanto, Marinette. – Le dijo su padre cariñosamente. – Es cierto que estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero ya estás aquí, así que no pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y dónde has ido? Después de que todo terminara te fuiste con Chat Noir sin ni siquiera avis...

Las palabras de Sabine se vieron interrumpidas por la reacción tan brusca de su hija quien, a riesgo de atragantarse por haber recordado su mañana con Chat Noir...esto...Adrien, había escupido parte del contenido del vaso que se había metido en la boca, dejando a sus padres sorprendidos por tal acción.

El corazón de Marinette empezó a latir fuertemente, y ella se puso nerviosa. Bastante.

-¿Hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No, yo...nada...Es decir...

Ante el nerviosismo de Marinette, Tikki asomó la cabeza por el bolso en el que se encontraba metida, haciendo todo lo posible por contener la risa ante la situación.

-Tan solo hemos ido a... – Marinette tardó unos segundos en dar una respuesta lo suficientemente coherente. – ¡A dar un paseo! Sí, eso... – Quería pensar que había convencido a sus padres, pero la sonrisa nerviosa en su cara podía delatarla, sobre todo si volvía a imaginar lo que había sucedido.

-¿Un paseo? Vaya... – Su madre no sabía si creérselo o no. – Y en cuanto a Chat Noir, ¿sabes quién es?

-¿Eh? ¿P...Por qué? – Preguntó con algo de miedo.

Su madre se rio. A veces su hija podía ser tan inocente...

-Parece que está enamorado de ti. Es evidente por cómo te ha protegido, por cómo te ha tratado...

El padre de Marinette abandonó la cocina para sentarse en el sofá al lado de su esposa, posándole un brazo por encima de los hombros al mismo tiempo que los dos miraban a su hija entrañablemente.

Marinette se levantó de la silla y se adentró más a la cocina. Rebuscó un poco en uno de los armarios hasta que encontró lo que tanto ansiaba. Con rapidez, introdujo una galleta en el bolso que Tikki cogió al vuelo con impaciencia.

-¿Enamorado? ¿De mí? – Preguntó, exagerando su tono de voz. – Imposible. – Se apoyó en la mesa con un brazo y dejó caer el otro, tratando de gesticular que lo que estaban diciendo sus padres era, sin duda alguna, algo sin importancia. – No creo que alguien como yo pueda interesarle...

'Estoy enamorado de ti' Las palabras de Adrien retumbaron en ese momento en su cabeza, por lo que se irguió y unas mariposas se instalaron en su estómago.

-¿Entonces? ¿Sabes quién es? – Preguntó su padre

-No... – Dijo ella, agachando la cabeza.

¿Cuántas mentiras sería capaz de contar por minuto ese día?

-En cualquier caso, es una lástima.

-¿Una lástima? – Inquirió Marinette con curiosidad.

Sus padres se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa confidente para volver a centrar la mirada en su hija.

-Siempre hemos pensado que Adrien y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Eh? – La cara de Marinette desprendía un bonito color rojo mientras notaba cómo Tikki se revolvía dentro del pequeño bolso. – Esto...No, sí, bueno...¿Adrien y yo? – Se rio con nerviosismo. – No puede ser...¡Ah! Por cierto, he reflexionado y estoy bastante cansada, ha sido un día lleno de emociones. – Y menudas emociones. – Así que creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a acostar pronto. – Se dirigió a las escaleras, apoyando una mano en la pared.

Sus padres pestañearon varias veces, con asombro. Había pronunciado demasiadas palabras en pocos segundos. Al final, entraron en razón. Entendían perfectamente que tuviera ganas de apoyarse sobre un colchón.

-Por supuesto, cariño.

Sus padres asintieron con una sonrisa tras la cual, Marinette subió a toda prisa las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación. En cuanto llegó, respiró hondo muchas veces seguidas, casi hiperventilando mientras posaba una mano en su pecho. Tikki había salido del bolso y se encontraba frente a su cara.

-Y...¿no es un poco pronto para irte a dormir? – Inquirió la kwami

Marinette pareció recuperar en cierta medida la respiración normal

-Sí, pero aún no me voy a dormir. Es solo que no aguantaba más bajo ese interrogatorio de mis padres. – Se quitó el bolso y lo dejó en su escritorio. A continuación, se dejó caer en su silla como si el cuerpo le pesara, haciendo que la silla incluso diera una vuelta sobre sí misma. Suspiró. – ¿Sabes, Tikki? – Echó la cabeza para atrás, quedándose a mirar el techo. – A pesar de todo, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ha sido fantástico ver lo que ha pasado con Adrien hoy!

-¿Verdad? – Su voz derrochaba optimismo. – Y después de la cita del sábado, podríamos empezar a salir juntos. – De un salto, se levantó de la silla. – Después de eso y cuando crezcamos un poco, yo me convertiré en diseñadora y nos casaremos y viviremos felices toda nuestra vida. – No se había dado cuenta, pero había juntado sus manos y las había apoyado en su mejilla derecha, soñando despierta.

Rápidamente se levantó, abrió un cajón y sacó todas las fotos que había quitado de las paredes para volver a colocarlas alegremente mientras tarareaba alguna cancioncilla pegadiza, al mismo tiempo que Tikki quería hacer todo lo posible para hacerla bajar a la realidad de nuevo, pero se encontraba tan ilusionada...

-¿Y qué opinas de que Adrien sea Chat Noir? – Tikki se interpuso entre la pared y Marinette, colocándose enfrente de su cara.

-Ah...eso... – Ella se separó un poco de Tikki para seguir colocando las fotos en la pared, pero con algo menos de entusiasmo – Mentiría si dijera que no me ha sorprendido. Quiero decir, Chat Noir es...Ya sabes cómo es: sarcástico, vacilón, algo prepotente...Siempre tratando de llamar mi atención, es decir, la de Ladybug

-Sí...

-Pero también ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, siempre me ha apoyado, ha estado dispuesto a ayudarme, nunca me ha mentido. Y, por esa misma razón, me hace muy feliz que sea Adrien el que esté bajo la máscara de Chat Noir. – Colocó las ya pocas fotos que permanecían en sus manos en su pecho, abrazándolas como si del propio Adrien se tratase, y se rio, inocente como una niña. – Es genial, ¿verdad?

Tikki se rio con ella compartiendo su alegría, dio una vuelta en torno a su cabeza y se apoyó en su mejilla, dándole un pequeño beso de cariño.

-Ahora lo que más preocupa es la cita del sábado... – Dejó las fotos en su escritorio y se volvió a sentar en la silla. – Con la buena suerte que tengo, no sé si terminaré fastidiándola. – Agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos que estaba apoyando en su regazo.

-¡Ten confianza en ti misma, Marinette! – La chica levantó la cabeza y siguió con la mirada a Tikki, que no paraba de moverse por la habitación – ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Marinette levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Tikki. Tenía razón. Ya había pasado lo que había pasado entre Adrien y ella, y no siempre tenía que ser tan negativa. Además...

-¡Eso es! – Marinette se levantó de la silla de un respingo. – ¡Alya! ¡Ella me ayudará! – Se apresuró a buscar su teléfono móvil entre todo el desorden que tenía en su escritorio. – Y más ahora, que sabe lo que sabe...

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos, sonrió triunfalmente. Marcó su número y se sentó apresuradamente en su cama mientras miraba por la ventana. Tikki la siguió y se puso a su lado, pendiente de si podría escuchar algo de la conversación entre Marinette y su amiga.

Un pitido. Otro. Otro.

-Qué raro...No responde. – Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y miró a Tikki. – ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?

-Después de lo de esta mañana, ya estará a salvo en su casa.

-Pero, Alya no se separa nunca de su teléfono. – Se puso la mano en la mejilla, en posición de reflexión

-Probablemente esté ocupada

-Claro...Mañana hablaré con ella

* * *

El timbre estaba a punto de sonar. Apenas quedaban cinco minutos. Como era costumbre, Marinette llegaba tarde. Salió de la panadería tras darle un beso a sus padres y emprendió el corto camino hacia su clase. Seguramente, entraría en clase y se excusaría con la profesora como ya hacía cada vez que no conseguía llegar a la hora. Se arriesgaría a que la castigaran, pero...No podía hacer otra cosa.

Cuando le quedaban dos metros para pasar por la puerta de su clase, se paró en seco. Había recorrido el camino de siempre, pero no se había parado a pensar de nuevo en lo que había sucedido.

Vio a sus compañeros en su ventana, cómo hablaban, cómo reían, cómo actuaban como siempre, y sonrió. Seguían igual.

Ese día no había faltado ninguno, lo que le puso un poco más nerviosa de lo que estaba. ¿Y si no podría comportarse ella igual con ellos a partir de ese momento?

-Marinette, no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí parada. Debes entrar ahí y afrontar tus miedos. No puedes permitir que te afecte.

-Tienes razón, Tikki.

Con una Marinette ya decidida, Tikki volvió a esconderse en el pequeño bolso.

La chica rodeó con sus dedos y apretó con fuerza el asa del mismo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

'Allá vamos', pensó.

Se deshizo de sus temores y se obligó a mover las piernas para avanzar.

Volvió a mirar a la cristalera, viendo a Alya. Esto último le hizo sonreír y le dio fuerzas para no parar: se reconfortaría con su mejor amiga.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, siendo su cuerpo protegida por esta. Respiró una última vez y dio el paso definitivo que la dejaría en el interior de la clase.

En un primer momento, nadie pareció inmutarse de su llegada. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado concentrado en sus quehaceres, pero de lo que sí era consciente era de cómo unos ojos verdes se clavaban en ella a poca distancia. Aun así, hizo todo lo posible para no mirar al chico que se encontraba en primera fila.

Siguió avanzando bajo la mirada curiosa de Adrien para poder llegar a su sitio y clavarse en él como una estaca, y quizá no despegarse jamás...

Tarde.

Cuando tres pequeños pasos más, escuchó su nombre

-¡Marinette! – Una de sus compañeras la había visto por casualidad al girarse y Marinette se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

Ante el grito, el resto de los estudiantes también centró la mirada en ella, y corrieron como en una estampida en su dirección. Ilusionados, la rodearon al mismo tiempo que le hacían preguntas sobre cómo había sobrellevado la situación, cómo había sido capaz de ser tan valiente y sobre cómo podría haberse callado tanto tiempo que ella es Ladybug...Y otra cantidad de preguntas de muchos tipos

-¿Te costó mucho vencer a aquellos tipos?

-¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡Eres increíble!

-¿Tuviste miedo?

-No, yo...eh, bueno...

Marinette trataba con todas sus fuerzas mirar a la cara a la persona que le hacía una pregunta, pero era una tarea difícil, pues todos preguntaban casi a la vez en un mar de gritos eufóricos. Además, la habían rodeado con tanto ímpetu por querer estar cerca de ella que acabó acorralada, viéndose obligada a retroceder unos pasos, acabando de nuevo bajo el marco de la puerta.

Su enredo mental tan solo se vio interrumpido por una divertida risa que provenía del chico de ojos verdes.

-¡Marinette, escucha! ¿Qué se siente al ser una superheroína? – Se vio obligada a dejar de prestarle atención a lo que hacía o decía Adrien para mirar de nuevo a su corrillo

-Eh...Bien, supongo. – Respondió sin saber qué decir, siendo la primera vez que abrió la boca para hablar desde que había entrado en su clase.

-Venga, chicos. – De repente, la profesora entró por la puerta, como pudo, pues los alumnos obstaculizaban bastante el paso – Sentaos. Vamos a empezar la clase

Sin querer apenas, los alumnos se dispersaron para volver a sus sitios a regañadientes, momento en el que Marinette pudo respirar tranquila, con espacio vital a su alrededor.

Sin gente a su alrededor, Adrien pudo fijarse en una cosa de la chica que siempre había visto pero sin prestarle ninguna atención especial ni darle ninguna importancia. Así que aquellos pendientes eran su miraculous.

La chica se dirigió a su sitio mientras todos los alumnos la contemplaban para ver lo que hacía, pero ella se limitó a sentarse, tensa.

En cuanto se apoyó en lo que era su asiento, resopló. Tan solo habían pasado dos minutos y ya estaba abrumada. Intuía que ese iba a ser un día muy largo

Intentando ignorar a Adrien, que la estaba mirando de reojo desde el sitio de delante con mal disimulada curiosidad, miró a su izquierda y esbozó una sonrisa. Así que Tikki tenía razón, Alya estaba bien y no le había sucedido nada una vez resuelto el incidente del día anterior

-Alya... – La llamó casi susurrando. Lo último que quería era llevarse un castigo por parte de la profesora

Pero su amiga se limitó a ignorarla y, cuando Marinette levantó un brazo para, posiblemente llamarla con unos toquecitos en el hombro, giró la cabeza hacia la dirección opuesta, apoyando la barbilla en su mano derecha, apartando la vista a propósito

-¿Eh? – Por inercia, Marinette apartó el brazo, extrañada. – ¿Alya?

* * *

 _Bueno, pues otra vez que actualizo antes de lo que tenía previsto. En el fondo me encanta escribir cuando tengo un rato libre, por pequeño que sea :p_

 _Tengo que reconocer que para este capítulo no se me ocurría demasiado, ya que el resto que tengo pensado para la historia no sabía cómo enlazarlo bien con lo que ya he publicado. Así que siento si no es del agrado de alguien..._

 _En cualquier caso, ¿qué más? Pues, como siempre, agradecer los comentarios que de tanta felicidad me llenan (#^.^#). nalu1234, Sele-02, AlbaSky, Queen Megumi...¿qué más puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? De verdad, simplemente os adoro, por leerme, por estar ahí comentando. Os lo agradezco mucho, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._

 _Y a los que no comentáis, que también sé que me leéis porque las visitas a mi historia suben como la espuma ;)_

 ** _GRACIAS._**


	8. Chloe

**Capítulo 8: Chloe**

Marinette pegó de nuevo su brazo contra su tronco cuando vio que Alya no le dirigía ni siquiera una efímera mirada

'Pero, ¿qué le pasa?' Pensó

Agachó la cabeza para mirar a Tikki, quien la miró con expresión de no entender nada

Resignada, decidió prestar atención a la lección que ya había comenzado hacía unos minutos

Durante toda la jornada, Marinette trataba de acercarse a su amiga, aunque solamente fuera para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no fue del todo posible. Alya siempre esquivaba la mirada o hacía que no la oía y, para ser sinceros, concentrarse así en lo que la profesora explicaba era bastante complicado.

Por fin, el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó. ¿Cuántas clases habían dado en ese día? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? No era muy consciente de ello, si era sincera. Lo único que había tratado de hacer durante todo el día era hablar con Alya.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, empezando a hablar entre ellos sobre cuáles eran los planes que tenían para el fin de semana o simplemente quejándose de los deberes.

-Alya... – Volvió a llamarla Marinette ya que vio que estaba recogiendo sus cosas y estaba por la labor de irse – Alya, por favor...

Aquello último había sonado a ¿súplica? Pero pareció surtir efecto, porque Alya paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dudando si mirar a Marinette o no, reflejándose en sus ojos la lucha interna entre sus pensamientos y su corazón, cuánto había deseado hablar con Marinette desde que entró por la puerta por la mañana, pero...

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día sin dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me miras.

La voz de Marinette llamó la atención de los dos amigos de la primera fila, por lo que, aún sentados, volvieron la cabeza y centraron la atención en Alya y Marinette

-¿Estás enfadada? – Marinette pareció haber dado con la clave de todo el problema – Si estás enfadada por no haberte contado ciertas cosas...Eres mi mejor amiga, podemos hablarlo...

Por un momento, pareció que Alya iba a darse la vuelta y freír a preguntas y admiraciones a Marinette. Sin embargo, optó por terminar de recoger sus cosas. Se levantó de un impulso y salió por la puerta, siendo la primera de la clase en irse.

-Alya, ¡espera! – Gritó Marinette

Los dos chicos vieron cómo Alya salía por la puerta. En cuanto ya no estaba, volvieron a mirar a Marinette.

Había tratado de agarrar a Alya por el brazo para que no se fuera, pero había salido disparada, y no le había dado tiempo. Bajó el brazo, suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Así que, efectivamente, se había enfadado porque no le había contado que ella era Ladybug

-Ánimo, Marinette. Ya se le pasará – Trató de animarla Nino – No todos los días se descubre que tu mejor amiga es Ladybug – Nino se echó para delante, pegándole un puñetazo amistoso a Marinette con una sonrisa en la cara

-Eso espero... – Bueno, era cierto. Alya se había pasado meses admirando a Ladybug, sin saber que era su mejor amiga, la persona que veía todos los días, con la que compartía secretos. Todos excepto ese...Y sabiendo lo que significaba para ella... – Quizá debería hacérselo contado. Aunque hubiera podido ponerla en peligro, pero...

-Yo creo que has hecho lo correcto – Intervino por primera vez Adrien – No te tortures más.

-Sí, eso suena estupendo, pero Alya no me habla. Ni siquiera me dirige la mirada... – Dijo tratando de contener las mariposas de su estómago al tener a aquellos ojos verdes a un escaso metro mirándola con intensidad

-Tal vez deberías quedar con ella para explicárselo todo tranquilamente, salir a dar un paseo, al cine... – Las palabras de Nino le recordaron a Marinette su cita con Adrien.

Ella miró de nuevo al frente, sorprendiéndose ante el gesto del rubio. De manera automática, le había guiñado el ojo con una mirada pícara. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero su cara se vio invadida por un sonrojo evidente, e intuía que se notaba a kilómetros a la redonda

-Supongo que ya hablaré co... – Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas

-Adiós, Marinette. – Le dijo Alix cuando pasó por su lado con la mochila al hombro para irse ya a casa.

-Adiós... – Dijo sorprendida.

Normalmente no se dirigían la palabra

-Lo que quería decir es que ya encontraré la manera de hablar c... – De nuevo, tuvo que retrasar sus palabras

-Marinette, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Kim y Max, como mejores amigos que eran, salieron juntos de la clase. Le guiñaron un ojo y se despidieron de Marinette con la mano respectivamente.

Y la cosa no quedó ahí. Las pocas personas que quedaban, entre ellas Rose y Juleka, también se despidieron de ella de una manera poco corriente. En especial, la chica de grandes ojos azules rodeo con sus dos manos una de Marinette

-Oh, Dios mío, eres increíble. ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te admiro? Es fascinante cómo luchas todos los días... – No sabía decir por qué, pero a Marinette le pareció que estaba a punto de desmayarse de ¿la emoción? Rose siempre tan exagerada...

-G...Gracias – Dijo Marinette, algo tímida.

No era habitual para ella ser alabada de tal forma. Quizá como Ladybug sí, pero no como Marinette

Al final, Rose tuvo que ser llevada a rastras fuera de la clase cuando su mejor amiga la cogió por la espalda.

-Eres alucinante, ¡tremendamente alucinante!

Al fin, desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Marinette algo sorprendida, y sin palabras. Ni siquiera el tan hablador Nino supo qué decir.

-Vaya, parece que eres bastante famosa ahora – Dijo Adrien con sorna – Incluso más que Chat Noir...

Adrien la miró con intención, justo como esas miradas que le dirigía bajo la máscara negra en pleno combate.

Así que quería jugar...Muy bien.

-Ah, estás celoso, ¿no es cierto?

Marinette sonrió con confianza y se echó hacia delante. Estiró el brazo y le acarició la barbilla a Adrien con un dedo, como si de un gato al que se quería hacer ronronear se tratara. El chico cerró los ojos y se limitó a reírse

Pero el idílico momento bajo la perpleja mirada de Nino se vio interrumpida por un golpe

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Chloe había pegado un golpe en el pupitre de Marinette y mantenía la mano apoyada en él.

Aquel golpe les devolvió a la realidad: Adrien abrió los ojos y Marinette dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dándose verdadera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con algo de vergüenza, se reincorporó en su sitio y miró hacia donde estaba Chloe para enfrentarse a ella. Vio cómo Sabrina se refugiaba tras la espada de esta, esperando a que la rubia se comportara de una forma u otra y así amoldar su expresión.

Nadie hablaba. Tan solo Chloe se quedaba mirando a Marinette mientras que el resto miraba a la rubia para ver qué narices iba a hacer. En su mirada se combinaban el desprecio y la admiración por partes iguales, hasta que al final acabó ganando el primero.

-No me puedo creer que seas tú Ladybug. ¡Es totalmente ridículo! ¿En serio quieres que me pueda creer que la persona a la que más admiro seas tú?

-Eh... – Al menos había una persona que dudaba de su doble identidad, aunque no fuera la que Marinette prefiriera

-Ladybug es fuerte, es valiente, es la mejor superheroína que existe – Marinette apoyó la barbilla en la mano y el codo en la mesa y puso cara de resignación mientras que con los dedos de la otra mano daba toquecitos en la madera. Intuía que eso iba para largo. Si Chloe tenía que convencerse de algo que había visto enfrente de sus narices, tardaría bastante en aceptarlo. – Ella no se parece nada a ti, Marinette. Además, Ladybug y yo somos mejores amigas

Marinette no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner cara de asqueada. ¿Chloe su mejor amiga? Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Estaba convencida que ni siquiera Papillon podría hacerle algo tan malo en comparación como tener a Chloe de amiga

-Lo siento, pero ahí estoy en desacuerdo contigo – Adrien intervino, haciendo que Chloe dejara de decir impertinencias por un momento – Marinette y Ladybug son la misma persona, tanto si te cuesta admitirlo como si no y en el caso de que no te guste tendrás que aguantarte.

Ahora que hacía memoria, Chloe tenía un traje de Ladybug, con una peluca incluída. Oh, por favor, el peinado y el color del pelo eran los mismos.

-No entiendo por qué tratas así a Marinette. ¿Acaso no te ha salvado más de una vez? – Le reprochó Adrien

Chloe hizo memoria: en San Valentín, cuando el tío de su madre fue a París y fue akumatizado, cuando Sabrina se convirtió en la invisible y justo cuando Marinette empezó a ser Ladybug, cuando Chloe fue lanzada desde la torre Eiffel.

La rubia volvió a la realidad. Adrien se encontraba mirándola con una expresión que más o menos quería expresar '¿Y bien?' que conjuntaba con la de Nino, mientras que Marinette seguía con su cara de resignación hacia la vanidosa hija del alcalde

-¡Marinette! – Chloe se avalanzó hacia Marinette dándole un gran abrazo mientras pegaba algunos grititos de emoción.

Era cierto, la había salvado muchas veces y, en el fondo, sí que era Ladybug

Del impulso, Marinette estuvo a punto de caerse al asiento de al lado, pero no supo cómo, pudo recomponerse para no ceder ante la gravedad. Chloe la estaba aprisionando con sus brazos. Sí que era bipolar...

Marinette hizo todo lo posible por quitársela de encima. Sinceramente, lo único que podía sentir era rechazo hacia una persona que no hacía otra cosa que ningunearla

Ella intentó que dejara de abrazarla o, por lo menos, no con tanta intensidad, pero era imposible. La mimada chica se había empeñado en estrujarla para ¿demostrarle aún más la admiración hacia ella, quizá?

Normalmente, no le desagradaba que la elogiaran, pero si los halagos venían de una persona que siempre la había tratado mal, la cosa cambiaba

Bajo la mirada divertida de Adrien por la situación cómica en la que el intento de separación se había convertido, Marinette al fin logró que Chloe quitara sus brazos y sus manos de encima, pudiendo así recuperar su espacio vital

-Y dime, ¿qué harás esta tarde? – Le preguntó Chloe con entusiasmo

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco, cogió su mochila y se levantó del asiento por el lado contrario para evitar lo máximo posible a Chloe. Quería irse de allí, estar a más de unos metros de distancia de ella. Aquello sí que era increíble, y no precisamente en el buen sentido

Salió algo enfadada por la puerta, siendo seguida por Chloe como la verdadera admiradora que era de Ladybug, seguida de Adrien y Nino, que contemplaban la escena con diversión y extrañeza a partes iguales

-¿Eso es que no tienes nada que hacer? – Chloe pudo parar a Marinette agarrándola de los hombros. Puso su cabeza al lado de la de la peliazul para mantener una conversación más íntima – Si quieres, podemos quedar esta tarde y...

-Lamentablemente, tengo un evento muy importante al que asistir. – Le respuso Marinette soltándose de las manos de la rubia.

Obviamente, no era cierto, pero le sonó a una buena excusa. Cada palabra que la rubia pronunciaba era como un martillazo en la paciencia de Marinette

-¿Y cuando acabe? Tal vez podríamos salir de compras, o podría enseñarte la nueva colección de Gabriel Agreste que me he comprado, sé que eres muy buena diseñando...

-¡Chloe! – Gritó a punto de estallar. – Lo siento, pero no me sienta bien quedar después de clase...

A ver si, de ese modo, pillaba la indirecta y entendía que no quería nada con ella

-Oh, bueno, ¡en ese caso, llámame!

Como si de un milagro divino se tratara, Chloe parecía dispuesta a irse.

Sí, así era. Marinette vio el cielo abierto cuando la chica se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado para otro.

-Mañana nos vemos – Le guiñó el ojo a Marinette, cosa que hizo que a esta se le revolviera más el estómago. – Hasta mañana. – Y, cómo no, se despidió con su clásico beso lanzado al aire dirigido a Adrien

Segundos más tarde, desapareció con Sabrina, a la que todo el mundo había dado por desaparecida. ¿De verdad había estado al lado de Chloe todo ese tiempo? Normalmente, Chloe conseguía acaparar la atención de tal manera...

-Deberías darme las gracias, ¿no crees?

Adrien apareció de repente al lado de Marinette, por lo que estuvo a punto de pegar un grito, pero pudo reprimirlo. Lo que no pudo evitar fue sobresaltarse en el sitio

-¿Darte las gracias? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque si no, a estas alturas Chloe ya habría clavado tu cabeza en una pica... – Le dijo con su característico humor de Chat Noir

-Ah, ¿crees que me dejaría? – Ella levantó una ceja, escéptica

El chico hizo todo lo posible para ahogar una profunda carcajada, dejando salir a luz únicamente una pequeña risa inocente

-No, claro que no. – Los dos emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia la salida del edificio – ¿Qué tal tu tobillo? Veo que ya puedes andar perfectamente

-¿Mi tobillo? Ah, sí, bien. Ya te dije que no era nada grave – Ella sonrió tímidamente. El tener a Adien preocupándose por ella no podía disfrutarlo todos los días, al menos no como civil. Y tan solo le había bastado descansar por la noche para que su tobillo pudiera recuperarse casi en su totalidad

-Me alegro. – Le respondió él con otra sonrisa recordando el día anterior. Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo... Llevaba mucho queriendo saber quién era Ladybug y, ahora que lo sabía, no podía haberse imaginado a alguien mejor. – Escucha, sé que Chloe es egocéntrica, consentida, trata mal a la gente... – Y un sinfín de buenísimas cualidades más – Pero, ¿por qué te enfada tenerla como admiradora? No hace daño a nadie... – Para una de las pocas veces en las que no perjudicaba a la gente...

-¿Por qué? – Marinette recordó todos los hechos del pasado, empezando a enfadarse de nuevo. Puso los brazos y en jarras y escupió todo lo que había recordado – Porque Chloe lleva cuatro años siendo mezquina, creída, tratando de humillarme, creyéndose superior. No puedo aceptar así como así que una persona que siempre se ha comportado mal conmigo me adore de la noche a la mañana como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y sí, sí hace daño. A mí me hace daño: me ha ninguneado, se ha burlado de mí, cuando no quería que nadie lo supiera gritó en alto que estoy enamorada de t... – Se calló de repente y enrojeció de inmediato.

Se había puesto a hablar con tal confianza y naturalidad que olvidaba con quién estaba manteniendo la conversación.

El joven modelo se había quedado un momento sin palabras, pero en pocos segundos sonrió con picardía. Aquellas últimas palabras de Marinette hacían que su ego de superhéroe se agrandara más.

Se acercó un paso más y levantó el brazo para levantarle la barbilla a Marinette con delicadeza. Sus ojos azules escrutaban cada milímetro de la cara de él, expectante por lo que fuera a hacer, hasta que consiguió perderse en el verde de sus ojos como muchas otras veces había hecho. ¿Pero qué demonios tenían aquellos ojos que tanto a hechizaban?

-Adrien... – Pudo susurrar – Nino está...

-Tranquila, no está

Marinette miró hacia la izquierda con la vista sin girar la cabeza. La mano del chico, aunque no hacía fuerza, no le permitía mover la cabeza.

Nino no estaba. Eso significaba que se había marchado y despedido de Adrien mientras ella mantenía la maravillosa conversación con Chloe. ¿Por qué no le sorprendió en absoluto...?

Cuando Marinette volvió a centrar su atención en Adrien, este pareció captar que había confirmado que estaban ellos dos solos. Esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa de las suyas y acercó sus labios a los de ella

Ahí estaba, iba a besarla de nuevo, allí, en mitad del edificio-aunque no hubiera nadie-.

El corazón le iba a cien por hora, sus neuronas segregaban adrenalina y ella se dejó hacer de nuevo dispuesta a recibir un dulce beso de parte de su Adrien

O, quizá, no tan dulce.

El sonido de un teléfono la devolvió al mundo real. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que el chico había apartado su mano de su barbilla y ahora se encontraba con su teléfono entre los dedos.

Tenía lección de piano y ya llegaba tarde. Era Alya la que había salido la primera, pero el que debería de haber salido primero era él.

-Lo siento – Se excusó como pudo, lamentando también que el inminente beso no hubiera podido tener lugar – Tengo que irme, ya sabes... – Dijo con resignación.

En el fondo, su padre quería que fuera el hijo perfecto, y eso le quitaba muchos momentos de diversión.

-Oh, sí, claro. No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa – Como pudo, Marinette sonrió sin un ápice aparente de nerviosismo

-Mañana nos vemos – Antes de irse y desaparecer por la puerta que daba al exterior, le guiñó un ojo

Y Marinette se quedó clavada en el sitio, descompuesta y sin beso.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo 8. ¿En serio alguien pensaba que iba a dejar a Chloe apartada? ;-) Y como no se me ocurría un título para este capítulo, decidí llamarlo como el personaje al que hace referencia o sobre cuya reacción todo el mundo quería que escribiera._

 _Y en cuanto a los comentarios, ¡que me han parecido geniales, he de decir!. (Con respecto a Alya, ya escribiré sobre ella y su relación con Marinette más adelante, ya que he recibido comentarios cuestionando el porqué del desplante de Alya)._

 _AlbaSky: Tengo que reconocer que tu comentario me ha hecho bastante gracia (en el buen sentido). Tengo que decirte que no, lamentablemente, aunque sé francés, no soy de Francia. Vivo en España ^^ La serie se estreno aquí en España en febrero y digo que, en mi más humilde opinión (por supuesto, habrá gente que esté en total desacuerdo y lo respeto), el doblaje es horrible en comparación con el francés. Hace que la serie parezca que es para un público aún mucho más joven. Pero bueno, a ver cómo es el de Latinoamérica ;)_

 _Mafer el panda: Conque un rival para Adrien, ¿eh? No me tientes jajajaja ¬¬_

 _Queen Megumi: Si Marinette caminara a gatas llamaría aún más la atención, ¿no te parece? :D_

 _Sele-02: No sufras más, porque he aquí el próximo capítulo. ;) No creo que puedas ver la cara de Chloe, pero sí imaginártela (Espero)_


	9. Conversación

**Capitulo 9: Conversación**

Algo aturdida, Marinette se fue a su casa pensando en lo que había pasado en poco tiempo: de repente todo el mundo la adoraba, que no es que la odiaran en el pasado, pero tampoco la idolatraban, Adrie n la trataba permanentemente como si fuera Chat Noir y Chloe no quería otra cosa que ser su mejor amiga

¿Era el mundo al revés o qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Y todo por sacar a la luz su otra faceta, cuando ella seguía siendo la misma en el día a día

-Ay... – Suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta de la panadería – Todo esto me cansa

Y más que le iba a cansar

Nada más abrir la puerta, su madre, que estaba tras el mostrador, no podía parar un segundo de atender a los clientes que habían llenado la panadería. Se había corrido la voz de que pertenecía a los padres de Ladybug y...

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Se preguntó abrumada a sí misma Marinette en voz baja

En el fondo, sin embargo, le alegraba que sus padres tuvieran tanta clientela

Su padre, que volvía de hornear una nueva tanda de galletas sin tiempo que perder, reparó en que su hija acababa de llegar

-Ah, Marinette, ya has llegado – Dijo aliviado en un tono normal, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los clientes giraran la cabeza hacia ella y empezaran a hacerle preguntas, atosigándola

Al fin y al cabo, solamente querían estar más cerca de Marinette, bueno, de Ladybug

-¿Eh?...Oh, no...yo – Viéndose obligada a retroceder unos pasos para no ser arrollada por las personas, trató de parecer lo más amable posible a pesar de la incómoda sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios. Verdaderamente, no sabía qué hacer – bueno…lo siento, pero tengo que irme

Finalmente pudo escabullirse y entrar en su casa apresuradamente. Cuando entró al salón se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. Solo esperaba no haber sido demasiado antipática, pero no llevaba un día precisamente relajado. Necesitaba descansar y toda la atención que le reclamaban no ayudaba, por no hablar de los deberes

Tikki salió de su escondite y acompañó a Marinette escaleras arriba

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Tikki preocupada

-¿Has visto el día tan raro que ha sido hoy, Tikki? – Dijo segundos antes de dejarse caer en la cama, como si el cuerpo le pesara

-No todos los días se descubre quién es Ladybug – Dijo la kwami. No había visto con buenos ojos desde un principio que se supiera la identidad de Marinette, pero cuando se transformó delante de todos, no tenía alternativa. Debía transformarse para liberar y purificar los akumas y ayudar a Chat Noir, y no había un sitio resguardado en el que hubiera podido hacerlo. La gente estaba toda concentrada en la calle sin dejar paso

-Sí, lo sé – Marinette metió la cara entre sus brazos cruzados – ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que a veces es demasiado difícil ser Marinette y Ladybug? Lo sigo pensando. Y más ahora con todo esto: los periodistas quieren entrevistarme, me paran por la calle, la gente de clase me presta una atención que nunca había tenido...Por no hablar de Chloe y su obsesión con convertirse en mi amiga – Pronunció aquello último con rechazo – ¿En serio cree que después de años... – por no decir siglos – haciéndome la vida imposible voy a hacer como si no pasara nada? Aunque tampoco me extraña que piense que alguien puede caer rendido a sus pies en poco tiempo. No hay más que ver cómo trata a Sabrina

-Es Chloe. Déjalo estar. Ya se cansará en cuanto vea que no le prestas atención

Por un momento, Marinette no le hizo mucho caso a Tikki. Si Chloe no conseguía lo que quería haría todo lo posible por obtenerlo, pero terminó convenciéndose. SI no era el centro de atención y más concretamente de Marinette como persona que está detrás de la máscara de Ladybug, se terminaría cansando y todo volvería a la "normalidad"

-Tienes razón, Tikki. Puede que termine harta y deje de querer llamar mi atención – Se levantó de la silla en dirección a su cartera – De momento, voy a hacer los deberes. Así al menos podré deshacerme de ellos

Agarró un libro y lo abrió sobre el escritorio, volviendo ella a sentarse

Pero pasada una hora, quizá hora y media, no pudo concentrarse durante más tiempo. Su mente fue invadida por todo lo que había ocurrido con Adrien recientemente, y se sonrojó de una manera considerable

Porque, haciendo memoria y recapitulando sobre todo lo que había pasado en pocos días, Adrien había descubierto su identidad-como todo el mundo-, ella había descubierto la suya. Después de un momento de sorpresa, se habían besado varias veces y se habían confesado amor mutuo. Adrien se comportaba con ella como si fuera Chat Noir todo el tiempo y tenían una cita el sábado

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? – Marinette se había puesto las manos en la cabeza, dramatizándolo todo. Ya había hecho lo más difícil, pero aun así...

-Cálmate, Marinette. Ya has pasado por esto y aun así no te convences de que nada va a ser un desastre

-Es que todo va a ser un desastre. Yo soy un desastre. En realidad...Si tan solo Alya pudiera ayudarme...Pero se ha enfadado conmigo y no creo que esté dispuesta a hacerlo ahora

-En ese caso, ¿no crees que deberíais arreglar las cosas?

-Sí...pero ya sabes cómo es Alya. Tan concienzuda a veces que no escucha a nadie. No sé cómo voy a conseguir que me perdone

-¡Sincerándote con ella! Al fin y al cabo, es tu mejor amiga y tarde o temprano acabará entendiendo que no le contaste que eres Ladybug por su seguridad, pero que tuviste que revelárselo a todo el mundo el otro día porque no te quedaba alternativa

-...¿Crees que eso funcionará?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Llámala cuanto antes

-Eh...De acuerdo – Marinette tomó tu teléfono, se sentó en su silla y marcó el número de su amiga no muy convencida de ello. Ya se había negado a responder varias veces, ¿por qué aquella vez sería diferente?

Pero estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo...

Un pitido. Otro. Otro...Tenía la sensación de que ya había vivido aquello

Pero justo antes de darse por vencida, escuchó cómo descolgaban al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Ah! ¿Alya? – Preguntó, esperanzada, con tanto ímpetu que casi se cae de la silla

Unos largos segundos de silencio se interpusieron antes de que recibiera respuesta

-...¿qué quieres? – Su tono de voz no había sido especialmente cariñoso, pero al menos se había dignado a responder a su llamada

-Alya, tenemos que hablar

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? Está todo bastante claro, ¿no crees?

-Eh...Bueno – Si era sincera, Marinette no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su amiga y la había dejado descolocada por completo – yo creo que si pudiéramos vernos tranquilamente y me dejaras que te explicara...

-¿Explicar el qué? ¿Qué mi mejor amiga ha sido Ladybug durante todo este tiempo? ¿Que me lo ha ocultado mientras yo no hacía otra cosa que dedicarme a ella?

-No exactamente...Escúchame, yo...

-Dime una cosa – La interrumpió Alya drásticamente – ¿No me lo has contado porque no querías?

-No...

-¿Porque no lo considerabas algo importante para mí?

-No...

-¿Por burlarte de mí a mis espaldas?

¿Qué?

-¡No! Claro que no – Marinette tenía que reconocer que aquellas palabras la habían ofendido. ¿Burlarse de Alya? Ni en sus peores sueños. ¿Cómo Alya podía llegar a pensar algo así?

Y Alya pareció serenarse, pues habló un poco más bajo

-Marinette, tú sabes cuánto tiempo he estado dedicada a recopilar información sobre Ladybug para mi blog, lo que haría, lo que pensaría, lo que realizaría en su vida normal cuando no hace de superheroína. Descubrir quién se ocultaba bajo la máscara...Y durante todo este tiempo ha estado enfrente de mí, y ni siquiera ha hecho nada para hacérselo saber a su mejor amiga...¿Cómo crees que me siento? – Engañada, sería la palabra exacta – Pensaba que nos lo contábamos todo

-Por eso digo que deberíamos hablar más tranquilamente

-Escucha, Marinette. Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar, ni qué decir. Ni siquiera sé si quiero hablar contigo

-Pero...Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de escucharme...

-Lo siento, Marinette, pero tengo que colgar. Tengo que cuidar de mis hermanos pequeños – Y sin ni siquiera despedirse, Alya colgó no sabiendo si era lo que en realidad querría haber hecho

No le había contado algo tan importante como aquello. Tan poco era tan difícil de hacer, y más viéndola todos los días emocionada con nuevas noticias o información sobre Ladybug, noticias que le contaba a Marinette

Se sentía como una estúpida en esos momentos

Con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos, estampó su teléfono contra la pared de la rabia contenida

Y es que Alya tenía claro que, de alguna forma, se sentía traicionada por Marinette

* * *

-Ya lo has visto, ¿no, Tikki? – Marinette dejó el teléfono en su escritorio y lo alejó lo máximo posible de ella – No sé qué voy a hacer ahora que Alya está de ese modo

-No puedes arreglar lo que ya ha pasado, pero sí podemos cambiar lo que pasará. Dale tiempo

-Sí, genial. Justo lo que necesito ahora mismo. Tiempo del que no dispongo. Además, la cita con Adrien es pasado mañana y...creo que no fue una buena idea transformarme delante de todos

-¡No te quedó otra opción, Marinette! Si no, la ciudad ya se habría sumido en el caos

-Puede ser, pero Alya no estaría enfadada conmigo

-Tienes razón, pero...¡eh! ¿Y qué me dices de Adrien? Tampoco habría pasado nada entre vosotros – Bueno, sí habría pasado algo. Adrien estaba dispuesto a hablar con Marinette-aunque no pudo hacerlo, en ninguno de sus intentos-para decirle que podría corresponder sus sentimientos si no estuviera Ladybug

-Sí, pero Alya es muy importante para mí y no puedo perderla, y menos de esta manera – Rápidamente, se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a bajar a la planta de abajo – Será mejor que vaya a cenar. Ya está anocheciendo

* * *

El día siguiente llegó. No sabía cómo, pero había conseguido dormir, medianamente

Cuando Marinette entró en clase, se sentó directamente en su sitio, extrañándose por el vacío de su izquierda

-Así que Alya no ha venido – Dijo en un suspiro agachando la cabeza

Era cierto que Alya se había enfadado, pero le parecía exagerado que Alya no hubiera querido presentarse en clase por ese motivo

Claro que, si lo pensaba bien, ella misma se había negado a ir a clase los días siguientes a cuando Adrien se enteró de todo

-¿Estás bien? – Escuchó, haciendo que levantara la cabeza

Tanto Nino como Adrien estaban mirándola con aparente inquietud cuando levantó la vista del suelo ¿Cuándo habían entrado?

-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que Alya no ha venido hoy y...no pensaba que esto pudiera llegar tan lejos. Y pensar que ha sido todo culpa mía...

-¿Alya sigue enfadada?

Vaya. Se suponía que Nino era su novio ¿y no estaba al corriente?

-Sí... – Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa – y era hoy cuando pretendía hablar con ella

Pasaron varios segundos en los que los dos amigos se miraron y no supieron exactamente qué contestar. La situación era complicada

Y Marinette no hacía otra cosa que lamentarse y echarse la culpa mientras seguía con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, pero la levantó de inmediato víctima de la impresión cuando se le revolvió el estómago. Desde su sitio, Chloe le había guiñado el ojo y aquello sí que era algo que lamentar. Ahí estaba otra vez...

Nada le salía como esperaba. En teoría, Chloe empezaría a ignorarla, ¿no?

Lo único que pudo hacer Marinette fue poner los ojos en blanco y querer hundirse más sobre sus brazos, pero en ese momento, la profesora entró y el orden no tuvo más remedio que abrirse camino en la clase

Marinette empezó a sacar todo lo necesario de su mochila para dejarlo encima de la mesa

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – La voz susurrante de Adrien interrumpió sus pensamientos

Bueno, por lo menos tenía a su maravilloso Adrien con ella

-Conque no decidas cancelar nuestra cita de mañana me basta – pensó en voz alta con resignación

Él sonrió por toda respuesta, satisfecho, y empezó a centrarse en la clase, cosa que ella también hizo, o trató de hacer cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho

Y es que nunca habría imaginado que diría de forma tan directa que podría llegar a tener una cita con Adrien delante de la gente


	10. Cita

**Capítulo 10: Cita**

Tras alisarse algunas arrugas de la ropa, Marinette se miró al espejo. Estaba como siempre, quizá algo nerviosa, pero como siempre. Y no era para menos. Aquel era el día de su cita y Adrien llegaría a su casa de manera inminente

Aunque ya hubiera hecho lo más difícil, tener una cita era como de pareja...¿no?

Solo con pensar en la palabra 'pareja' le hacía ponerse aún más nerviosa hasta querer enterrarse entre los cojines

Lo bueno, si es que podía llegar a ser bueno, es que sus padres estaban bastante ocupados con varios pedidos en la panadería, por lo que no verían a dónde se iba, ni con quién

-¿Por qué no te relajas? – Tikki apareció flotando a su lado

-¿Relajarme? No es tan fácil. Adrien va a llegar enseguida y no tengo nada bajo control. ¿Y si lo estropeo todo? ¿Y si me tropiezo? ¿Y si me tropiezo y caigo sobre Adrien? – Se tapó la cara con las manos, abochornada imaginándose aquella posible situación – Nada va bien y... – De repente, el timbre sonó y se descubrió, alarmada, cuando pegó un brinco en el sitio – Oh, no. ¡Ya está aquí!

Después de que Tikki se escondiera, Marinette bajó corriendo las escaleras de su habitación con tal velocidad que estuvo a punto de estamparse contra la pared si, milagrosamente, no hubiera parado en seco

Se giró hacia la puerta, tomo aire y la abrió aparentando normalidad y relajación, aunque fuera todo lo contrario

-¡Hola! – Dijo inusualmente animada mientras interiormente se pegaba una paliza a sí misma

-Eh...¿Estás lista? – Preguntó él sin darle importancia. Ya se había acostumbrado a las meteduras de pata de ella a la hora de hablar con él

-Sí, sí – No supo cómo, pero pudo cerrar la puerta y salir por ella sin tropezarse como había imaginado – Vámonos

-Debemos darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde para ver la película

-¿Llegar tarde?

-Sí. Vamos en metro, ¿no te parece bien?

-Ah, sí, claro, no me importa, pero pensaba que íbamos en tu coche

-Bueno, digamos que me he escapado

-¿Tu padre no sabe que has venido?

-No – Adrien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida en los labios – ¿qué puedo decir? Supongo que es mi lado rebelde – o en su caso debería decir de Chat Noir – mi padre ya me controla demasiado...

Vaya...No era la primera vez que lo percibía desde que ambos descubrieron sus identidades, pero ver a Adrien siendo Chat Noir, sin la máscara encima, se hacía raro, aunque ahora se hacía evidente que eran la misma persona

-Y para un día que no tengo ninguna clase prevista – continuó él – supongo que tengo que aprovecharlo

-Claro... – Y tras una sonrisa, bajaron las escaleras del metro más cercano a la casa de ella

* * *

La película fue divertida o, por lo menos, entretenida. No se trataba de una película romántica para agrado de los dos, sino, más bien, de acción, con momentos en los que la intriga se abría camino y con momentos en los que Marinette miraba de reojo a Adrien, que se sentaba a su lado, gracias a los reflejos de la pantalla mientras este miraba la película, desprevenido. En todas las ocasiones, Marinette tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no permanecer observándolo durante mucho tiempo, embobada, para no parecer una obsesa y no ser pillada por él

Y es que no era un sueño. Estaba en el cine con Adrien, y si hace poco le entusiasmó el simple hecho de poder estar en una foto con él, aquello ya era el séptimo cielo

De vez en cuando tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba en el paraíso, para volver a centrarse en quedarse embobada mirándole

En realidad, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la película

Razón por la cual se llevó el susto más grande de su vida con el final de la misma, cuando tuvo lugar una escena de miedo que no se esperaba en absoluto, haciendo que pegara un grito en mitad de la sala, levantando una carcajada colectiva entre los asistentes cuando ya estaban los créditos en pantalla y encendían las luces

-Tampoco es para tanto – Le dijo Adrien con diversión cuando salían del cine

Marinette avanzaba encogida sobre sí misma tratando de recuperarse del susto reciente

-Sí, eso es muy fácil decirlo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado la película?

-Eh... – Ciertamente, no sabía si le había gustado o no porque, simplemente, no la había visto – ...sí. Ha estado genial, pero...

-Pero no le has prestado atención, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? – Se irguió de inmediato. Oh, no. ¿La había descubierto? – No es eso...Bueno...puede que no... – Dijo a trompicones mientras enrojecía por completo, provocando la risa de él

-Si tanto querías ir conmigo a algún sitio, tan solo tenías que pedírmelo

Marinette se tapó la cara con las manos y enrojeció aún más, deseando que la tierra la tragara

-Ya...¿Y habrías aceptado?

-¿Y por qué no? – Adrien trató de quitarle una mano de la cara, con éxito, apareciendo la mirada tímida de ella ante sus ojos – Siempre me has caído bien y fuiste una de mis primeras amigas

Algo más convencida, Marinette se apartó la otra mano de la cara y bajó los brazos

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer algo?

-De acuerdo – Aceptó – Así me relajaré algo más – susurró

Unos metros más allá de su posición, pudieron encontrar una cafetería sin demasiado ajetreo aparente, por lo que entraron allí más que convencidos. Aquel podría tratarse de un lugar ideal para entablar una conversación

Nada más entrar, se sentaron y pidieron algo de beber, llegándoles enseguida

-¿Sabes, Adrien? En cuanto a lo de pedirte ir contigo a algún sitio...Hace días, de verdad que sí, pero Lila se interpuso en mi camino, luego pasó lo de Chloe y...

-Soy consciente de que Chloe puede no ser nada amable – Dijo con pesadumbre cuando suspiró y se encogió de hombros – ¿Te molestó lo que hizo?

-No es que me importe lo que diga sobre mí, pero no me gustó en absoluto lo que me hizo. No quería que te enteraras de ese modo – Dijo agachando la cabeza

Adrien agachó también la cabeza, sonrojándose y quedándose callado. Sabía perfectamente la crueldad de las palabras o acciones de Chloe, fueras cuales fueran

-Y ahora se empeña en ser mi amiga. ¿En serio cree que voy a aceptar? ¿Después de todo lo que me ha hecho? – Marinette se cruzó de brazos, enfadada – A veces me enerva

-Lo sé, pero ella es así. Déjalo estar, no podemos cambiarla

-Ya...está obsesionada contigo. Siempre tienes tantas chicas interesadas encima... – Manifestó con molestia – Incluso pudiste llegar a pensar que yo era una de ellas – Después de todo, era uno de los temores, de los principales, que tuvo cuando el mismo día que todo salió a la luz vio a Adrien hablando con Alya y Nino en el parque desde su terraza

-No. Claro que no he pensado eso – Le repuso con contundencia – Siempre has sido alguien importante para mí y...además, Alya me lo contó todo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí – Cierto. Ya no había secretos por ningún lado

-A mí lo que me preocupa es que por ese motivo pueda verme en situaciones comprometidas con otras chicas delante de mi novia – Dijo él con seguridad, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente había acabado de decir – Eh... – Y se sonrojó de inmediato

Al igual que ella

-¿N-Novia...? – Preguntó ella escandalizada. ¿En serio había dicho novia? Y con tanta convicción...

-Ah, sí, quiero decir, bueno... – Y, por primera vez, era él el que no podía hilar más de dos palabras seguidas al hablar con Marinette. Se llevó la mano al cuello y sonrió con incomodidad y un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Oh, vaya, yo...

-Es decir...Podríamos intentarlo, ¿no? – Marinette lo miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio estaba pasando aquello? SI no fuera por el ruido de su corazón que escuchaba retumbar en su cabeza, diría que se trataba de un sueño, un bonito sueño – Ya hemos hecho lo más difícil y... – Al parecer, él pensaba lo mismo que ella – y me muero por probarlo, si te soy sincero

Tras pegarse a sí misma, estando al borde de una paliza, interiormente para poder reaccionar, Marinette pudo hablar

-Si supieras cuánto tiempo llevo soñando con este día, probablemente no me creerías – Dijo con una radiante sonrisa sin poder créerselo

Adrien acercó su mano a la de Marinette sobre la mesa lenta y sutilmente, casi sin notarse desde fuera, pero sí por parte de Marinette

-Claro que te creo – Repuso él – llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de Ladybug, de ti – aclaró de manera necesaria – como tú de mí

Finalmente, los dos se tomaron la mano con ligereza, pero con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose mutuamente una sonrisa

-Claro – Dijo ella – Me encantaría intentarlo. No sabes cuánto

Compartieron unos nuevos segundos de silencio mientras se sonreían antes de que el teléfono de él sonara, haciendo que Adrien tuviera que apartar la mano en contra de su voluntad

Cuando vio de quién se trataba hizo lo posible para mantener la calma, bajo la mirada interrogante de ella

-¿Papá? No, no estoy. Pues estoy... – Miró alrededor, por si se le ocurría alguna mentira que contarle a su padre con respecto a su localización – estoy fuera. No, claro que no – al parecer, su padre le estaría preguntando si se había ido sin su consentimiento – tan solo he salido un momento, pero volveré pronto... – Suspiró – sí, ya lo sé. Mañana estaré allí sin problemas...Adiós – Y colgó cuando suspiró de nuevo bajo la mirada de compasión de Marinette. Ya sabía que su relación con su padre no era de las mejores del mundo

-¿Algún problema? – Le preguntó ella

-No, ninguno

-¿Estás seguro?

-Con mi padre nunca puedo estar seguro de nada. Supongo que ya sabes cómo es él. Tan solo me ha llamado para ver dónde estaba. Como suponía, ya se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy en casa

-Siempre tan estricto, ¿eh?

-Y que lo digas. También me ha recordado que mañana tengo que estar en casa para ir a hacer una sesión de fotos, yo... – volvió a suspirar para sonreír amablemente – A veces me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya

-¿C-Como la mía?

-Sí. Donde tus padres te quieren y tienes libertad para ir a dónde quieras o hacer lo que te apetezca – Miró a Marinette, dándose cuenta de que, a lo mejor, había sido algo extremista o pesimista – Pero no te preocupes por mí. Saldré adelante – Dijo con algo más de positividad

-Seguro que sí. Eres perfecto – Susurró, pero eso no impidió que él pudiera escucharla

-¿Perfecto? – Dijo con un visible sonrojo, tratando de reírse – No soy perfecto. Eres tú la perfec...

De repente, las luces se apagaron de inmediato, sembrando la confusión entre todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, incluidas Marinette y Adrien, que se miraron sin comprender qué habría pasado para que todas las luces se apagaran de repente al mismo tiempo

En ese momento, una de las paredes se iluminó simulando una pantalla, apareciendo ante sus ojos una persona en un traje negro mayoritariamente, una persona que les resultaba extremadamente familiar a los dos

-Parisinas, parisinos – Dijo la persona recién aparecida en el campo de visión – ya se ha descubierto la verdadera identidad de Ladybug – de repente, todas las personas del lugar miraron a Marinette – pero, ¿de verdad ella es merecedora de ser la heroína que salva París?

Marinette miró por un momento a Adrien, que también la miró con sorpresa, para volver la cabeza hacia la pseudopantalla al unísono de nuevo

-¿Acaso no han sufrido las personas por su culpa? – Ciertamente, podría estar refiriéndose a las veces que Marinette había provocado alguna akumatización...o a ella misma dado su enfado con Marinette – Estoy segura de que hay alguien mejor para ser Ladybug, pero para eso, necesito su miraculous. Por eso yo, Lady Wifi, estoy dispuesta a libraros de ella si la entregáis en menos de una hora, o si no, la ciudad sufrirá las consecuencias. Permaneced conectados – concluyó para que la pantalla desapareciera y las luces volvieran a encenderse

Y todo permaneció en silencio

Marinette se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que Adrien la miraba con expectación. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Así que Alya había sido akumatizada

Y por su culpa

-Oh, no... – Susurró


	11. Lady Wifi 20

**Capítulo 11: Lady Wifi 2.0**

-¿A qué estáis esperando? – Dijo una voz en el local – Que alguien la atrape

Lógicamente, esa persona tenía miedo. Alya, es decir, Lady Wifi, había dicho que, si no le entregaban a Ladybug, la ciudad sufriría las consecuencias y aquello no sonaba del todo bien

No obstante, nadie movió un dedo

Entregar a Ladybug supondría traicionarla, traicionar a la heroína en la que tanto habían confiado y de la que tanto habían dependido

Rápidamente, Marinette salió del establecimiento con decisión bajo la mirada curiosa de todas las personas, cuando Adrien la siguió

Una vez que estaba en la calle, la cual estaba extrañamente desierta, Tikki salió de su escondite poniéndose a la altura de Marinette

-¿Has visto lo que he hecho, Tikki? Te dije que todo había sido mi culpa y mira el desastre que he causado. Por mi culpa, Alya ha vuelto a ser akumatizada – en una especie de Lady Wifi 2.0

-¡Cálmate, Marinette! Irás a purificar el akuma y luego arreglarás las cosas con Alya

Asintió convencida cuando Adrien se puso a su lado

-Marinette – Dijo – ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó con temor. A lo mejor al resto de ciudadanos se les cruzaba algún cable e irían a por ella

La respuesta estaba clara, ¿no?

-Salvar a mi amiga – Repuso – de una vez por todas

-De acuerdo – Al parecer, él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en su misión

Y, en menos de un minuto, ambos se transformaron

-Debemos liberar el akuma – Dijo ella – Tenemos que quitarle el teléfono y romperlo

-¿Y cómo sabes que el akuma se encuentra ahí? – Porque, a lo mejor, el akuma estaba en algún otro sitio

Ella se encogió de hombros

-...En fin, imagino – Se trataba de Lady Wifi. ¿En qué otro sitio podría encontrarse? – Solo tenemos que encontrar a Alya para averiguarlo

-Eh...Tengo la impresión de que nos ha encontrado ella primero

En efecto, Lady Wifi se encontraba enfrente de ellos, habiendo acabado de posarse sobre el asfalto de la carretera

-Si que sois rápidos. ¿Así que al final os habéis dignado a aparecer ante mí para darme vuestros miraculous?

-Jamás

Lady Wifi frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a ser tan sencillo? La silueta de una mariposa se colocaba sobre sus ojos, quizá para darle una idea, durante varios segundos, momento en el que los dos superhéroes se miraron sin saber lo que estaba pasando

En ese momento, Lady Wifi desapareció de su vista

-¡Es Ladybug! – Se escuchó un grito por su espalda. Cuando ambos giraron la cabeza, varias personas habían ido en su busca para seguramente atraparla víctimas del miedo, tal y como había querido aquella persona que había chillado en la cafetería

-Se escapa, ¡vamos! – Dijo Chat Noir para perseguir a Alya o para evitar que pudieran siquiera atrapar a Marinette

Y sin perder ni un segundo más, los dos superhéroes se elevaron hasta posarse en el tejado de un edificio cercano

¿Adónde debían ir? Lady Wifi se había escapado y no había dejado rastro

Además, debían darse prisa si querían frenar lo quizá inminente: que más gente creyera a Lady Wifi y más personas intentaran ir a por ella por miedo

-¡Allí! – Señaló Chat Noir, haciendo que Ladybug saliera de sus pensamientos negativos

Lady Wifi se encontraba en el tejado del edificio de enfrente con una sonrisa de soberbia cruzándole los labios

Con su yoyo y su bastón respectivamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir se desplazaron hasta el tejado de enfrente, pero Lady Wifi volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo de nuevo dos tejados más allá

-¿Eh? – Los dos se miraron confundidos – Estupendo, ahora Lady Wifi también tiene la capacidad de desplazarse por las antenas de televisión...

-Sí...Eso parece

-Será un milagro si podemos atraparla

-Habrá que intentarlo – Lady Wifi volvió a desaparecer – y será mejor que dejemos de hablar. ¡Por allí! – De nuevo, salieron tras ella – No te preocupes Alya, iré a por ti – susurró, sin ser consciente, por las obcecadas ganas de salvarla, que ambos estaban yendo directamente a una trampa por su parte

* * *

Tras un buen rato persiguiendo a Lady Wifi por las calles, o mejor dicho, por los tejados, se encontraron frente al hotel del alcalde. Lady Wifi se había metido en el interior

Probablemente, ya tendría planeado el lugar al que quería ir, pero les hizo dar varias vueltas por la ciudad para despistarlos. Quizá cansarles o marearles

-Deberíamos entrar, ¿no, my lady? – Dijo él mientras le indicaba caballerosamente que entrara

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado serio como para ponerte así? No sabemos dónde está Alya ni qué es lo que planea hacer

-Entonces será mejor que no metamos la pata – Dijo para sonreír

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué tal si vas a la azotea a destruir la antena como siempre? De esa manera, no podrá hacer uso de su teléfono y podremos vencerla fácilmente

Y por esa vez, Chat Noir se puso serio

-Entendido. Ya voy – Él agarró y alargó su bastón para subir al tejado. Una vez que estaba a la altura del mismo, se apoyó en él y se guardó el bastón tras la espalda tras hacerle volver a su tamaño

Cuando encontró la antena, se dispuso a destruirla con su cataclismo, pero una sombra interpuso entre la antena y su mano una de las muchas plantas que adornaban la azotea, haciendo que su mano tocara las hojas y no el hierro del poste, finalmente cayendo al suelo mientras se destruía y la maceta se rompía

-Ah...

Esa misma sombra, aprovechando su confusión, le esposó la muñeca derecha al poste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡Eh! ¡Suéltame!

La sombra desapareció de la azotea, dejando en ella a Chat Noir atado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber fallado de una manera tan tonta

* * *

Ladybug había dejado atrás la recepción del hotel en la que había varias personas que se la habían quedado contemplando de manera escalofriante

En busca de Lady Wifi, se adentró en las escaleras para ir a plantas superiores. Menos mal que Chat Noir había podido cumplir su objetivo y así, todo aquello se acabaría rápidamente. Y tanto mejor. Quería solucionar las cosas con Alya, la verdadera Alya, no la que estaba bajo la influencia de un akuma

-Me buscas, ¿verdad? – Escuchó, haciendo que Ladybug interrumpiera sus pensamientos

Miró hacia arriba

Allí estaba

Apresuradamente, Ladybug subió las escaleras para ir tras ella, y Lady Wifi se adentró en una de las plantas del hotel, en la que entró Ladybug unos cuantos segundos después

Pero no había lo que se esperaba...o quizá sí. La sala estaba vacía y le recordaba terriblemente a lo sucedido hacía tiempo cuando Alya fue akumatizada por primera vez, con la única diferencia de que no había teléfonos en las mesas. Esa fue la conclusión que pudo sacar tras analizar los alrededores durante un rato, en pleno silencio

De acuerdo, aquello era muy raro. ¿Cómo no tenía ya poderes se estaba escondiendo?

En ese instante, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, así que se adentró en ella con rapidez. Tenía que recuperar ese teléfono, ya inservible, y destruirlo para acabar con todo aquello. Para salvar a Alya. Lo único que esperaba es que de verdad su teléfono fuera el lugar en el que se alojaba el akuma

Observó por todos los ángulos y no vio absolutamente nada mientras lo único que se le venía a la mente eran recuerdos. En aquella pared de allí, unos metros más allá de su posición, había sido atrapada cuando Alya en su forma de villana le inmovilizó los brazos dispuesta a quitarle la máscara. Más tarde, Chat Noir entró por el montacargas y...

¡Eso era! El montacargas

A lo mejor Lady Wifi estaba escondida allí

Se dirigió rápidamente al montacargas, abriéndolo cautelosamente por si en verdad se encontraba allí, pero estaba absolutamente vacío

...¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso todo había sido una ilusión?

Pero descartó esa opción rápidamente cuando se vio empujada por una mano hacia el interior de la cámara frigorífica en la que Chat Noir fue encerrado en el pasado de manera brusca, cayendo al suelo. La puerta se cerró y Lady Wifi la bloqueó antes de que Ladybug pudiera salir de la confusión y reaccionar

-¡Eh! – Ladybug empezó a aporrear la puerta para salir de allí, pero la puerta no tenía picaporte por dentro – ¡Déjame salir!

En la esquina superior izquierda al lado de la puerta, de nuevo apareció una pantalla improvisada en la que apareció Lady Wifi

-¿De verdad piensas que vas a poder abrir la puerta, Ladybug? Lo siento, pero la he bloqueado. Me temo que no podrás salir de aquí

-Pero, ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque me has engañado!

-Escucha, ¡yo no te he engañado! No te conté nada para mantenerte a salvo, eso es todo. No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así

-Pues espero que ahora puedas pensar bien, vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo ahí metida – Concluyó para desvanecerse su imagen

-¡No! – En ese momento, Ladybug aprovechó para pegar golpes en la puerta e intentar abrirla, pero si estaba bloqueada, no servirían de mucho sus intentos

¿Significaba eso que Chat Noir no había podido destruir la antena? Algo le había tenido que pasar

Maldita sea...La puerta no se abría. Ni siquiera el Lucky Charm podría ayudarla, reflexionó. Allí no había nada. Y con nada quería decir nada de lo que poder hacer uso. Tan solo paredes y suelo

* * *

-¿Te rindes ya? – Escuchó Chat Noir, que había estado empeñado en liberarse de su atadura, pero no le sirvió de nada. No pudo hacerlo

-Suéltame

-No creo que eso vaya a ser posible – Dijo Lady Wifi, apareciendo ante sus ojos y dejando atrás la sombra que antes la había cubierto

Él frunció el ceño y agarró su bastón para ponerse en contacto con Ladybug para ponerla al corriente de la situación, pero ella interrumpió sus intenciones

-No creo que eso sirva de mucho ahora

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no creo que tu novia pueda hacer mucho ahora mismo

Y como había ocurrido antes, una tercera vez, se mostró en el cielo del atardecer una pantalla holográfica, con la imagen de Ladybug aporreando la puerta, pero con menos fuerza con la que lo había estado haciendo con anterioridad. El frío empezaba a calarle hondo

'¡Marinette!' pensó él horririzado

-Te arrepentirás de esto

-¿Sí? No lo creo, si te soy sincera

-¿Se puede saber por qué haces esto? Tú no eres así, Alya

-¡Alya se fue! Y no volverá – Bueno, algo similar dijo la última vez y luego sí volvió

-...¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó enfadado

-Ya sabes lo que quiero – Obviamente, se refería a su anillo

-¿Qué? Jamás – Le espetó

-Tu miraculous... – Repitió con soberbia – a cambio de ella

Chat Noir miró fijamente a los ojos a Lady Wifi para ver si sería capaz de hacer aquello y decía la verdad, pero en sus ojos no veía ningún síntoma de debilidad

Luego miró lo que Marinette estaba haciendo. Había dejado de golpear la puerta, seguramente por falta de fuerzas, y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes mientras subía las rodillas para encogerse sobre sí misma. Se notaba que estaba intentando evitar los escalofríos a toda costa, pero no daba resultado

-Libérala, ¡rápido! – La última vez, fue ella la que lo salvó a él, pero si eso no hubiera pasado, seguramente habría tenido un futuro peor que el tardar un rato en entrar en calor

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. El miraculous o ella, tú eliges – Volvió a quedarse mirándola fija y concienzudamente. No podía ir en serio, no podía haberles ido todo tan mal y en tan poco tiempo. Tenía la impresión de que iban a vencer y todo había dado un giro de 180 grados sin saber cómo. Había sido un estúpido. No debería de haberse dejado atrapar

Miró una última vez a Ladybug, quien ya había bajado las rodillas por debilidad y empezaba a cerrar los ojos, probablemente esperando su destino

Automáticamente, él se llevó la mano libre a la mano cuya muñeca estaba atada, concretamente, a su anillo. Lo rodeó con los dedos y cerró los ojos, como esperando las nefastas consecuencias de su futura acción, no habiéndose decidido por completo por su más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que tenía en mente y, que efectivamente, iba a hacer, porque tenía que salvar a Marinette

Tras dudar unas cuantas veces, finalmente se sacó el anillo del dedo con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a detransformarse y su apariencia de civil se mostraba

Le tiró el anillo de mala gana, rebotando contra el suelo, pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para que ella lo tomara exitosamente y esbozara una sonrisa de victoria evidente

-Ahora, suéltala – Le espetó como última orden en el mismo momento en el que Ladybug se desplomaba en el suelo con pequeños cristales de hielo por todo el pelo y cuerpo

* * *

 _Bueno, pues después de un gran periodo de tiempo sin actualizar, ¡he vuelto! Me entró un virus en el ordenador y me borró los capítulos, tuve que volver a escribirlos cambiando y corrigiendo algunas cosas todo eso mientras estudiaba para un examen de recuperación de matemáticas, bueno, hay personas que ya saben esta historia. En cualquier caso, luego me fui de vacaciones y empecé a descuidar un poco el corregir los capítulos que había tenido que volver a escribir, pero como me sabía mal haber hecho esperar tanto tiempo, he decidido subir tres capítulos en una sola vez :D No puedo hacer otra cosa más que disculparme aunque no valga de mucho. Prometo, JURO que tardaré muchísimo menos en actualizar a partir de ahora, y si no lo hago, doy permiso para que me insultéis en los comentarios tanto como querais_

 _Anislabonis: Bueno, ¡pues actualizado! Gracias por decir que amas este tipo de historias, me gusta hacer las cosas creíbles tanto como puedo. Espero que puedas perdonarme ;(_


	12. En el hotel de París

**Capítulo 12: En el hotel de París**

Aún en la cámara frigorífica, Ladybug hizo su mejor esfuerzo para abrir los ojos en cuanto sintió una presencia perturbadora a su lado. En cuanto sus pupilas le abrieron tímidamente paso a la luz, se percató de que Lady Wifi acababa de agacharse a menos de medio metro de ella con una malévola sonrisa en los labios.

Lady Wifi contempló el resultado de sus acciones, satisfecha. Congelada hasta los huesos y tendida, al fin Ladybug tenía lo que se merecía. O, por lo menos, sufría, que es lo que buscaba, pues a su parecer, la afrenta hacia ella por su parte había sido tan grande, que Ladybug debía de verse perjudicada fuera como fuera.

Confiada, estiró el brazo para arrebatarle su miraculous. Ya era lo último que le quedaba por hacer, y sería demasiado fácil.

Aunque algo se interpuso en su camino, sorprendiéndola. Ladybug la tomó de la muñeca, como si hubiera centrado toda la poca energía que le quedaba en hacer ese movimiento.

Extrañada, Lady Wifi la miró a los ojos, encontrándose una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la heroína.

-N-No lo hagas...Alya.

Por un momento, Lady Wifi se quedó paralizada ante aquellas palabras. Parecía que era la verdadera Alya la que quería salir a flote y parar todo lo que estuviera haciendo su faceta akumatizada. Parecía que la verdadera Alya en el fondo no quería herir a Ladybug ni perjudicar a Marinette.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente. Meneó la cabeza para salir del trance y se liberó de la mano de Ladybug de forma brusca, volviendo su brazo a topar con el suelo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, le arrebató su miraculous y salió corriendo del lugar. Ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer allí. Ya había obtenido lo que quería.

Minutos después, Marinette, ya sin su traje de heroína puesto, pudo abrir los ojos con menos esfuerzo. Lady Wifi había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que el frío ya no estaba concentrado en el lugar y fue capaz de reaccionar. Sin embargo, trató de levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían como ella quería aún, así que lo único que pudo hacer para salir de allí cuanto antes fue arrastrarse con los brazos y los codos, con tanta intensidad como sus fuerzas le permitían, que aún no eran muchas.

Un brazo, luego otro, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaría fuera. Lo que no se perdonaría era no haberse dado cuenta de que muy posiblemente, recordando la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Lady Wifi, podría tenderles una trampa.

Cabreada consigo misma, dio un puñetazo en el suelo. Maldita sea...No debería haber entrado en aquella cocina hasta que no hubiera estado totalmente segura de que Chat Noir hubiera destruido la antena.

-¡Marinette!

La aludida dejó de lamentarse y giró la cabeza en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Adrien acababa de entrar en la cocina y, en cuanto la vio, salió corriendo hacia ella con preocupación. Se agachó y la agarró delicada pero firmemente por los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no podía todavía, por no hablar de que seguía tiritando muy a menudo.

-Estoy bien – Le dijo ella antes de que él se lo preguntara, porque estaba claro que lo iba a hacer.

-¿Estás segura? – Le oyó decir con la inquietud aún en su voz. Obviamente, no se creía que estuviera bien – Has estado mucho tiempo soportando demasiado frío – Y eso lo sabía por experiencia.

-No pasa nada – Fue entonces cuando Marinette intentó levantarse para demostrarle que de verdad estaba bien, pero en cuanto apoyó un pie en el suelo para darse impulso y apoyar el otro, las piernas le flaquearon y se tambaleó – Ah...

Por suerte, él no se había separado ni unos centímetros de ella y la sujetó sin problemas antes de que se topara con el suelo. Ya sabía que eso podía pasarle, por mucho que la tozuda de Marinette pudiera negarlo.

-Creo que sería mejor que descansáramos un poco – Dijo cuando la ayudó a levantarse ahora sujetándola y sin intención de quitarle las manos de encima. Por su parte, ella apoyaba las manos en los hombros de él – Han sido demasiadas emociones en un día.

-No estoy segura de si es lo mejor ahora mismo – Manifestó en un suspiro, lógicamente por lo que acababa de pasar – pero puede que tengas razón.

Una vez que Marinette pudo levantarse por completo y tener la suficiente fuerza como para no desequilibrarse, pudo apartar las manos de él, y todo para abrazarse como si fuera un impulso.

Habían pasado una tarde corta, pero intensa, a la vez que rara. Alya había vuelto a ser akumatizada, algunas personas habían intentado atrapar a Ladybug por miedo y sus miraculous les habían sido confiscados de la manera más estúpida posible, en una especie de repetición de lo que ya había pasado con Lady Wifi hacía tiempo.

Y Adrien pudo plasmar todos esos sentimientos en abrazo. Casi tiene que lamentar el perder a Marinette mientras la veía sufrir en aquella cámara frigorífica. Razón por la cual, ella trató de apretarse junto a su amor platoc..., novio, lo máximo posible, además de para entrar en calor, claro estaba. Pero supuso que las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón al estar tan próxima al amor de su vida, tal y como había llamado numerosas veces a Adrien, le fueron suficientes para aumentar su temperatura corporal. Aunque esa era otra historia.

Por el momento, fueron a la recepción del hotel, sentándose cada uno en un sillón que había allí para que los clientes esperasen o se relajaran. Cuando André Bourgeois se enteró de lo sucedido en su hotel, dispuso de todo lo necesario para que Ladybug, es decir, Marinette, pudiera recomponerse, como el proporcionarle una manta que se puso por encima y una taza de chocolate caliente, mayormente por encargo de Chloe. Había dejado claro explícitamente que si Marinette aparecía por allí, se la tratara como si de una diosa se tratara. En el fondo, Chloe sí seguía esperando convertirse en su mejor amiga.

-¿Necesitas algo más? – Le preguntó Adrien, que seguía sentado a su lado, obligándola a dejar de mirar el contenido de su taza mientras permanecía inmóvil.

-No. De verdad que estoy bien. Estaba pensando... – una pequeña risa invadió sus labios bajo la mirada curiosa de él – Chloe se ha tomado muchas molestias por mí.

-Sí – Él sonrió levemente al igual que ella ante aquellas palabras. La situación no era la idónea para reírse a carcajadas – Eso parece.

-Es lo que te he dicho esta tarde. Chloe no va a parar hasta que se haga mi amiga – Y toda aquella bondad por su parte conseguía ponerle mal cuerpo, pensó cuando bebió por primera vez.

-No la podemos cambiar. Ella es una gran admiradora de Ladybug.

-Sí, pero ahora...se acabó – Dijo para encogerse más sobre sí misma con la manta en sus hombros.

Obviamente, ya no tenía su miraculous. Ya no podía ser Ladybug de ninguna de las maneras. Si no la hubieran atrapado...no, si no hubiera enfadado a Alya...

-Todo es culpa mía – Dijo ella en un suspiro – Alya se enfadó conmigo porque no le conté que era Ladybug. Quizá tendría que habérselo contado desde un principio.

-¿Desde un principio? ¿Antes que a mí, que soy tu compañero de batallas? – Preguntó él, tratando de bromear para destensar el ambiente, aunque no surtió efecto.

-Sí. Alya piensa que me he estado burlando de ella todo este tiempo.

-Ya sabes que la habrías puesto en peligro, Marinette.

-Por supuesto, ya lo sé. Claro que lo sé – Incluso se vio ofendida sabiendo que Adrien pensaba que ella no estaba al corriente de los riesgos que suponía revelar su identidad. Llevaba días atormentándose por ello – pero quizá todo habría sido más fácil.

-No. Hiciste bien en no decirle nada. Por su seguridad.

-¿Seguridad? – Preguntó con escepticismo – Ahora ha sido akumatizada. De una manera u otra, he dejado que se vea perjudicada.

-Supongo que eso es algo que no podemos controlar. Las personas nos enfadamos de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

-Pero yo fui la causante. En ese caso, yo no debería de haber sido nunca Ladybug – Alegó negando con la cabeza.

Adrien se escandalizó ante esa declaración y la miró anonadado, como si lo que hubiera acabado de decir hubiera sido un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Había levantado el tono de voz como consecuencia de la turbación de las palabras de ella – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es obvio, ¿no te parece? Puede...que no sea digna de ser Ladybug.

-¿Qué? – Volvió a decir sorprendido.

-Piénsalo. Más de cinco mil años y soy la primera de las Ladybug que consigue que le quiten el miraculous.

-Eso tú no lo sabes. Además, no conozco a las otras personas que fueron Ladybug en el pasado – dijo para arrimarse más a ella y rodearle la espalda con su brazo izquierdo para tratar de animarla – pero estoy convencido de que no eres inferior a ellas.

-¿Qué...De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella con la vergüenza mientras sentía el contacto de él en su espalda a través de la manta.

-Estoy hablando de lo que veo todos los días, por supuesto – Dijo convencido de sus palabras – Eres valiente, siempre te pones en riesgo y eres la que en realidad consigue salvar el día – Marinette tan solo enrojeció más. Que Adrien pensara eso de ella era...indescriptible – ¿Acaso no te acuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos y venciste a todos esos corazones de piedra? También dudaste de ti. Y, al final, has llegado muy lejos.

-...Sí, pero eso era diferente – Pudo decir con las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué era diferente?

-Pues porq... – No pudo terminar la frase. Él la interrumpió.

-Siempre has sido tú. En aquella situación o en esta, sigues siendo la misma, Marinette. Sigues siendo la chica de la que me enamoré.

Marinette quiso ponerse las manos sobre la cara y que la tierra la tragara. ¿En verdad había dicho aquello? ¿Y tan abiertamente? Como Chat Noir lo habría podido decir sin problemas, pero como Adrien aún le costaba acostumbrarse. Y pareció que a él también, pues se ruborizó de inmediato sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque, por vergüenza apartó el brazo que rodeaba aún la espalda de ella. Tenía que darse cuenta si tenía la máscara puesta antes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando. Siempre había soñado con algo así y no se lo creía. Si no fuera porque de repente él posó su mano en el hombro de ella, Marinette juraría que se trataba de una alucinación. Pero estaba despierta. Muy despierta. Sobre todo cuando se vio atraída por la mano de Adrien hacia él, hasta acabar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Iba a besarla, de eso estaba segura. Y era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. Besar a Adrien podía llegar a ser lo más maravilloso del mundo, sino fuera porque tenía la cara medio adormilada todavía. Demasiado tiempo en una cámara frigorífica no era una buena opción para luego besar a alguien, reflexionó.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, él juntó sus labios con los de ella, apoyando la mano que tenía libre en su mejilla. Marinette cerró finalmente los ojos y dejó de pensar. Le vendría bien centrarse únicamente en ese beso para olvidar momentáneamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tan solo tras unos segundos en los que el mundo de su alrededor desapareció por completo, se separaron lentamente, aún ambos con el color rojo decorando sus rostros.

-Sigues fría – Le dijo él con pesadumbre. Después de todo, todavía tenía la mano en la mejilla de ella – En realidad ha sido mi culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si hubiera destruido la antena y no me hubiera dejado atrapar, Lady Wifi no te habría encerrado en ese frigorífico.

-Todo cometemos errores, ¿lo sabías?

-Claro, pero a veces pienso que soy un estorbo, que harías las cosas mejor sin mí.

-Por supuesto que no, Adrien. Como tú bien has dicho, eres mi compañero de batallas.

-Sí, pero... – siempre le pasaban cosas que entorpecían las misiones o las retrasaban, mientras que Ladybug siempre era muy independiente – puede que yo tampoco sea digno de ser Chat Noir.

-¿Qué? – Marinette lo miró con asombro, viéndose a sí misma hacía unos minutos, echándose la culpa, infravalorándose y a punto de darse por vencida. Apenas se había reconocido por un momento, y aquello la hizo reaccionar – Claro que no, no digas eso. Tú también eres más que digno de tus poderes. Ambos lo somos y vamos a ponerlo en práctica – Dijo con entusiasmo. Marinette se quitó la manta de encima y se levantó con energía bajo la mirada de incertidumbre de él – Así que vamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece. Juntos – Concluyó para tenderle una mano a Adrien mientras la otra la ponía en la cadera con la mirada típica de Ladybug cargada de seguridad – ¿Qué me dices?

Tras unos segundos de perplejidad, Adrien sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con una de esas típicas arrebatadoras sonrisas suyas de su alter ego. Convencido, aceptó su mano y también se levantó. Tras dirigirse mutuamente una ligera sonrisa, miraron en dirección a la puerta del hotel para salir por ella y para hacer frente a lo que se les viniera encima, porque podrían hacer cualquier cosa si se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

 _Pues otro capítulo subido. Y parece que fue ayer cuando me quedé estancada en los ocho capítulos, habiendo ya cuatro más jejeje. No he recibido ningún comentario insultándome, así que eso es señal de que nadie ha llegado a la crispación por no actualizar. Menos mal._

 _Anislabonis: AY, GRACIAS. YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO. Sinceramente, me cuesta hacer una historia más por falta de tiempo, no por pereza o falta de inspiración (que también me pasa a veces)_

 _Sonrais777: ¡Por supuesto que Chloe no será su amiga! Yo me encargaré de que no lo sea jajaja. La verdad, en vez de seguir inventándome villanos, que me pueden quedar bastante ridículos, pensé en que se pudiera akumatizar a la misma persona más de una vez, cosa que no hemos visto en la serie, ni quiero que pase porque se van a introducir nuevos personajes._

 _Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Ay qué bien tenerte leyendo mis dos historias y siempre con comentarios positivos. ¡Gracias!_

 _AlbaSky: De son chillidos, así que lo que te puedo decir es que me reí cuando lo leí ;) 6-Bueno, eso he intentado plasmar, espero haberlo conseguido. Al menos he tratado de hacerlo. Hablarán, tranquila ;) 7-¿Pena a la gente o a Marinette y Adrien? ¿El arrepentimiento sirve? 9-La verdad, no sé. Aunque tenía varios capítulos escritos de este fic, el final sí que no lo he empezado. Ya veré :D 11-Me ha encantado la música. Me he tirado varios días con ella hasta empezar de nuevo la universidad. Empecé hace una semana y me estoy deprimiendo bastante. Siento que hasta que no acabe el curso, allá a finales de mayo, no voy a tener vida. Pero bueno, así la espera por Ladybug se me hará un poco más corta porque tendré la mente centrada en cosas de clase y eso...espero. Pero sí es cierto que todo va muy lento. Aún así, la canción de Laura Marano no me gustó mucho porque se me hace muy corta y esperaba una parte en la que él cantara 12- El examen aprobado. Con más o menos nota, pero aprobado, que es lo que contaba xD 13-No me puedo creer que ya no solo haya llegado el día 12 sino que además ya han pasado días desde entonces. Cuando me enteré de cuándo se estrenarían los nuevos capítulos allá por el 20 de agosto me quería morir porque faltaba demasiado. El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te das cuenta ^^_


	13. Camino a lo desconocido

**Capítulo 13: Camino a lo desconocido**

 ** _[AVISO: Quien no sepa de los spoilers de la ComicCon de NY sobre Ladybug no debería seguir leyendo este capitulo]_**

Rápidamente, salieron por la puerta del hotel. Les daba rabia que hubieran perdido sus miraculous de esa manera y a Marinette, además, le enfadaba que Papillon hubiera utilizado a Alya para tal propósito.

Vengarse y hacer lo posible por recuperar sus miraculous era lo que debían hacer, pero tampoco sabían a dónde ir o qué hacer, pues era una situación novedosa y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Alya, es decir, Lady Wifi, había desaparecido del lugar. A saber dónde se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es el plan? – Preguntó él cuando aminoró el ritmo considerablemente. No tener un destino previsto era un punto importante si se quería avanzar.

-Eh...aún no estoy segura – En ese momento, Marinette se paró en seco y él hizo lo mismo. Adrien tenía razón. No sabía dónde podían ir, y no es que tuviera un plan a largo plazo precisamente – ¡Eh! Ya lo tengo – Dijo después de reflexionar unos instantes – Podríamos ir a...

-¿Sí?

-No, olvídalo. Es una tontería. Además, es poco probable que pueda salir bien.

Con convicción, Adrien agarró a Marinette a los hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos y que ella no pudiera hacer nada por evadir su mirada.

-Marinette, ya no tenemos nuestros miraculous. No podemos convertirnos en Ladybug y Chat Noir y ahora mismo, es muy posible que vayan a ser usados con un mal propósito, así que cualquier opción que nos permita arreglarlo es útil, incluso si hay que arriesgarse.

-Pero, ¿y si...?

-Nada de peros. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

Durante unos segundos, Marinette tuvo que bajar la mirada. No soportaba el contemplar las dos perlas verdes del chico que la miraban intensamente. A veces se le olvidaba que se encontraba con Adrien, y el volver a darse cuenta de ello era como si la golpearan contra una pared.

-Sí...Supongo.

-Entonces, dime qué tienes pensado.

-... – Por unos momentos, decidió callarse por vergüenza. No podía hacer nada por debilitarse cuando Adrien la hablaba tan dulcemente.

-Por favor, Marinette.

-Podríamos...Simplemente, podríamos ir a ver al maestro Fu.

En ese momento, Adrien se separó de Marinette y bajó los brazos, como abatido por todas las sensaciones del día. Ahora, además, tenía que ir a ver a alguien desconocido del que nunca había oído hablar para solucionar su problema.

-Eh..., ¿quién?

-El maestro Fu. Es el guardián de los miraculous que...

-Es igual, es igual – Ya se encargaría de conocer los detalles más tarde, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza rechazando la nueva información por el momento – ¿Dónde está?

-Si no recuerdo mal, era por allí. – Marinette señaló una de las calles colindantes.

Tras mirarse y asentir, ambos partieron con decisión al lugar cuya dirección Marinette tan solo había perfilado con una simple indicación.

* * *

Estaban en plena noche, llevaban corriendo durante un rato y estaban tremendamente cansados, pero eso no les impidió seguir corriendo hacia su destino. Un destino que, ciertamente, no estaba para nada claro. Con la oscuridad y con todas las emociones, Marinette se había perdido unas cuantas veces y no había podido dar con el sitio exacto, teniendo que dar vueltas en círculo y teniendo que disculparse con Adrien con sonrisas de timidez, por ser tan despistada y, precisamente, serlo con él y con un tema que les concernía a ambos.

-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? – Inquirió él esa vez, cansando, aunque no por eso menos amable.

-Sí...No...No lo sé. Es todo tan confuso ahora mismo que... – Solo deseaba que todo aquello acabara cuanto antes. Estaba durando demasiado tiempo. – Probemos por allí – Volvió a sugerir tras suspirar.

-De acuerdo.

De nuevo, salieron corriendo en una dirección diferente, muy probablemente la misma, para encontrarse con algo que, sin embargo, no habían visto con anterioridad. Cuando Marinette lo visualizó en la penumbra, aminoró el paso.

-Eh, ¿qué es eso?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Adrien hizo como ella, pararse para comprobar de qué estaba hablando.

-Aquello – Señaló para acercarse a lo que se refería.

-Pero, Marinette, ahí no hay nada.

-Claro que sí – Refutó Marinette casi ofendida – Es... – En cuanto Marinette se acercó un poco más y su agudeza visual pudo hacer efecto, ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa – ¿Alya?

La chica morena estaba desestabilizada en el suelo, como si acabara de caerse desde las alturas, mientras trataba de levantase recuperando la respiración normal.

-Alya, ¿estás bien? – Rápidamente, Marinette se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse mientras Adrien la miraba con preocupación. Alya se apoyó en ella y, poco a poco y tras colocarse bien sus gafas, consiguió incorporarse.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada. ¿Qué hago aquí tan tarde? - Eso podía indicar que acababa de ser ¿desakumatizada? No sabía si esa palabra existía siquiera. Así que Papillon ya tenía sus tan ansiados miraculous.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron de manera sombría, dudando si callar o hablar.

-Verás, Alya. Cuando descubriste que yo era Ladybug te...enfadaste conmigo por no habértelo contado y hoy has sido akumatizada.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero... – Honestamente, no se acordaba de nada – Solo recuerdo durante pocos segundos que estabas tendida en el suelo de una cámara frigorífica, pero nada más – Obviamente, se refería al momento en el que Lady Wifi había dudado en quitarle los miraculous a Ladybug al borde de la congelación, momento en el que la verdadera Alya había salido a la superficie; momentáneamente.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Alya. Fui yo. No te lo conté.

-Te he hecho daño, ¿verdad? – Dijo con preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, puede que tu forma akumatizada sí, pero sé que tu no me harías daño jamás.

-Claro que no. – De repente, Alya abrazó a Marinette por impulso – Lo siento mucho. Siento todo el daño que te he causado. Nunca he querido perjudicarte.

-Lo sé, lo sé – Le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Estoy muy arrepentida ahora mismo, y ni siquiera sé lo que he hecho – Dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo que tenemos que hacer es solucionarlo.

-¡Eso es! Tenéis que transformaros, ¡rápido! Si no, todo París...

-No podemos – Intervino por primera vez Adrien – No tenemos nuestros miraculous, no podemos hacer mucho – Dijo encogiéndose se hombros. En el fondo, ambos sabían que no tenían demasiadas posibilidades de tener éxito, y más sin saber lo que harían exactamente.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, pues no se atrevían a manifestar los hechos a Alya, pero no fue necesario decir nada. Alya lo intuyó todo a la perfección.

-¿Significa eso que todo es mi culpa? ¿Ha sido por mi culpa? Yo nunca pretendía que esto pasara, de verdad – Dijo Alya extrañamente entre desesperada y apenada.

-Lo sabemos, Alya.

-Siento todo lo que te he dicho, Marinette, no lo decía en serio. Por favor, perdóname. No debería haberme enfadado por una tontería así. Sé que lo hiciste para mantenerme a salvo, y mira cómo ha acabado todo. No sé cómo he podido comportarme así.

-Alya, tranquilízate. Sé perfectamente cómo has podido sentirte. Llevo días pensando en ello y puede que, quizá, haya debido contártelo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me he comportado de una manera horrible. Quiero hacer todo lo posible por arreglar lo que he hecho. Tengo que buscar una solución.

-Tenemos – Le corrigió Marinette.

-Eh…,¿tenemos?

-Sí – En ese momento, él se puso a la altura de Marinette, cogiéndola de la mano enfrente de Alya, que abría los ojos como platos – Adrien y yo.

Adrien se llevó la mano de Marinette a los labios para besarle cortésmente, haciendo que ella enrojeciera por completo y, después de sorprenderse, apartó la mano rápidamente y se echó para atrás.

-¿Qué haces? – Le dijo Marinette escandalizada.

-Nada. ¿No puedo? – Preguntó Adrien con soberbia – Pensé que besar a mi novia no sería nada malo.

-Ay... – Desesperada, Marinette terminó apartándole la cabeza hacia un lado empujándosela ligeramente con la mano que acababa de liberar del enganche de él.

-¡Un momento! – Gritó Alya, haciendo que los dos dejaran su conversación – ¿Estáis juntos?

Tras esa pregunta, los dos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron tímidamente mientras las mejillas de ambos adquirían un color rojo intenso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Es estupendo! ¿Cómo ha ocurrido todo? ¿Cuándo? – Se podía apreciar que Alya tenía una gran cantidad de preguntas. De todos modos, había estado días enfadada con Marinette, por lo que no sabía nada de ella. Un error que no cometería de nuevo – ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que debías pedirle a Adrien que fuera al cine contigo! – Con una sonrisa en los labios, Alya le pegó un fuerte empujón a Marinette en la espalda. No a propósito, pero Marinette se encontraba tan débil ante esas palabras de su amiga que su debilitado cuerpo se echó hacia adelante con riesgo de caerse.

-¡Ay! – Afortunadamente, su cara no se estampó contra el asfalto – ¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas en un momento como este?

-Tienes razón, tienes razón – Alya trató de mantener la compostura, pero acabó siéndole totalmente imposible. Marinette llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de Adrien que no podía hacerse a la idea de que fueran pareja – Pero necesito que me lo cuentes todo cuanto antes.

-Sí, sí...Quizá otro día – Susurró mientras se sonrojaba – Ahora debemos ocuparnos de cosas más preocupantes. Alya, vete a casa. Nosotros haremos el resto – O esperaban poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo quiero ayudaros. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, y no puedo dejaros que lo solucionéis por vuestra cuenta. Haré lo que sea.

-Pero puede que sea demasiado peligroso...

-Eso no importa. Se trata de algo fundamental, ¿no? En ese caso, yo estoy dentro.

-Pero...

-Marinette – Dijo Adrien, que había estado contemplando la conversación entre las dos amigas – Quizá Alya tenga razón. Quizá deba unirse. Puede que así seamos más fuertes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Alya no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Por lo que respecta a lo que ha pasado hoy, sí, ¿no crees? Y piénsalo. Nosotros tampoco tenemos ya ningún tipo de poder. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones y mientras más personas seamos, seremos más fuertes.

-...De...acuerdo – Marinette cedió a duras penas. No quería exponer a Alya a un peligro que desconocía por completo, pero Adrien llevaba toda la razón. Dos personas normales no tenían mucho que hacer. A lo mejor con tres, las probabilidades de tener éxito eran algo mayores – Entonces será mejor que vayamos. Acabo de acordarme de cómo ir.

-...¿Estás segura de ello?

-P...Pues claro que sí – Quería decir más bien que no, pero habría sido demasiado patético a esas alturas, y tenían que actuar. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

Afortunadamente, Marinette pudo encontrar el sitio. No sabía si fue verdaderamente por fuerza divina o por pura estadística, pero acabaron en la casa del maestro Fu en menos de veinte minutos.

* * *

Cuando los tres jóvenes entraron, al principio el maestro Fu se extrañó de las horas a las que se presentaron allí. Era medianoche y la luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo, y tres adolescentes en la puerta en busca de auxilio era algo inusual.

Tras el desconocimiento de aquel hombre de edad y de baja estatura por parte de Adrien y la sorpresa por el descubrimiento del nuevo mundo de los superhéroes por parte de Alya, el maestro Fu les ofreció sentarse para que le contaran los hechos, las causas de su presencia en tal momento.

-Es por eso que hemos venido. No sabemos que hacer.

-Ya veo.

-He sido la culpable de todo esto. Yo le oculté a Alya la verdad, yo hice que fuera akumatizada, y yo he dejado que se lleven mi miraculous. A veces me pregunto por qué. ¿Por qué fui yo la elegida para ser Ladybug? Tan solo soy una chica torpe y bastante ingenua a veces como para tener una responsabilidad tan grande.

-Mmmm... – El maestro Fu se azuzó la barba mientras contemplaba cariñosamente a Marinette – Es precisamente por eso por lo que eres la indicada.

¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo eso eran cualidades?

-No entiendo.

-Es muy fácil. Por cómo eres, tienes un corazón puro. Esa es lo mejor que alguien puede poseer, ¿no crees?

-Eh..., sí. Claro – Asintió con una sonrisa incómoda, ya que, ¿por qué no? Si el maestro Fu lo decía...

-En realidad, ha sido todo por mi culpa. Yo me dejé akumatizar y le robé los miraculous, tanto a Marinette como a Adrien. No debí dejarme controlar, pero no sabía lo que hacía. Estoy muy arrepentida.

-Pero, Alya... – ¿Acaso Alya estaba a punto de llorar? – ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa. No tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Marinette, por mucho que digas que no debería sentirme mal, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No sé qué más puedo decirte, Alya...

-Es cierto que los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir son los más poderosos de todos – El maestro Fu interrumpió a las dos amigas, y los pensamientos de Adrien, que las observaba – pero, en este tipo de casos no viene mal emplear otros.

Los tres se miraron entre sí.

¿Había dicho emplear otros?

-Hace tiempo que pensaba buscar a nuevas personas por si las cosas se complicaban, y creo que ha llegado el momento de llevar a cabo mi plan.

De repente, el maestro Fu puso enfrente de Alya una pequeña caja de color marrón oscuro. La puso entre sus manos dubitativa y la abrió. En menos de unos segundos, el kwami del miraculous del zorro flotaba a varios centímetros de la cabeza de una estupefacta Alya.

* * *

A una gran distancia de allí, Chloe se revolvía en la cama pensando en cómo se encontraría Marinette después de todo lo que le había sucedido, preocupada.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo :) He tardado más por todos los exámenes que tengo, que ahora ya con el nuevo curso, vuelven a ser demasiados :(_

 _Rosy Misaki: ¡Uwaaaaa! MUCHAS GRACIAS. Otra más que se engancha muajajaja, pues encantada de recibirte como una lectora más, a mí me hizo muy feliz saber que te hago feliz con las actualizaciones. ¡Espero que siga así! Intento hacer mis historias lo más realistas posibles. Y sí, de vez en cuando como has podido comprobar, me da por escribir cosas pastelosas o más emotivas :) Disfruto con ello._


End file.
